The Rising
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: Three decades ago, they have started a horrific massacre. Now, they have returned to finish what they've started.
1. Possession

**The Rising**  
**A Super Robot Monkey Team Fanfiction  
By Neo Rabbit**

Disclaimer: Ciro Neill owns SRMTHG! Fancharacters are mine.

A/N: My first SRMT fic. Despite the genre, I'm adding some action to this, couldn't resist at some point. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Rating: **R for Strong Bloody Violence, Terror, Language, and Brief Drug Use**

Genre: **Horror, and Thriller**

* * *

Chapter One: **Possession**

* * *

(**Citadel of Bones**) 

Three shadowy figures, which took hideous human-shaped forms, were on kneeling positions before the malicious Skeleton King, who stayed seated at his throne and observed them all.

Two were male and one was female, all had glowing red eyes with a simple intention of spreading terror to the world.

It was a while since the Skeleton King has release them into this world. He has heard about these three shadowy individuals and grew impressed by their efforts and success.

Maybe he could use that success to his advantage.

With his scepter held tightly in his right hand and with a stern gaze to the unknown figures, the Skeleton King spoke.

"'_The Shuggazoom Massacre._' How Impressive. Your past reputation has precedes you. But I am curious at this point. Why do you all seek to regain your humanity?"

A malicious grin appeared on the first male's face as Skeleton King chuckled evilly in anticipation to this.

"Very well."

As Skeleton King gestured for them to carry on their plans, the three individuals stood and waltzed away from the throne room.

When they were inches away from their previous position, they vanished from sight while Skeleton King issued an evil laughter throughout the fortress.

'_If what the inscriptions say are true, then the Hyperforce are no more._' He thought while his own laughter echoed the fortress

* * *

(**Super Robot**) 

Inside, Chiro and Sprx were playing their video game on the large monitor screen while Nova, Otto, and Antauri watched, Gibson currently absent at the time.

It has been at least fifteen minutes before the game was over.

"Aw, come on!!" Chiro shouted after losing a third time to Sprx on a video game.

"Keep your voice down, Chiro." Antauri, the black monkey, said calmly

Chiro, at age 15, sighed deeply and spoke.

"Sorry, Antauri, but that was the third time already!"

"I know." Antauri agreed

"Ha, Ha! Am I a natural or what? I might as well play a one-player game and beat it."

Nova rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Sprx. You just got lucky in threes, that's all." Nova spoke.

"Yeah, thank you. At least someone knows the truth." Chiro said

"Ha! Whatever, kid."

With a gesture of his left hand to the indication of ignoring the red monkey's comment, Chiro surveyed around the main room for someone before speaking.

"Say, where's Gibson?"

"I believe he is currently occupied in his lab." Antauri confirmed

Slightly surprised, Chiro spoke.

"Again? Wow, is he working on a new formula or something?"

"I believe that question is better suited for Gibson."

Chiro nodded.

"Ah. Good point."

* * *

(**Shuggazoom City - Night**) 

The city was quiet and still with no one, other than a few citizens, in sight on the ground level.

Suddenly, three ghastly-looking spirits were floating around the sky looking to find their target.

Evil laughter was heard throughout these spirits, yet it couldn't be heard by anyone since it was deserted for the night.

* * *

(**Super Robot - A Few Minutes Later**) 

It was almost bedtime and everyone started to prepare for their night rest.

Sprx was in the restroom brushing at his teeth, and his tongue for almost two to ten seconds before spitting the toothpaste from his mouth to the sink.

After that, he gurgled up mouthwash, and then spat it to the sink.

As he wiped his mouth of the substance, he looked into the mirror and exhaled his breath.

As the fog of his breath appeared on the reflected mirror, Sprx felt that his breath was normally the same. But despite that, the smell was gentle and elegant in his mouth as he smiled and spoke.

"Nothing like mouthwash to help through the night."

With an added light-hearted chuckle, he used his metallic hand to wipe off the fog of his breath before, instantly, recoiling back in fright from a ghastly sight that appeared in the mirror.

He blinked his eyes once, and it was gone. He looked behind him and nothing was there.

Then, he looked back at the mirror at nothing but his frightened, yet confused face.

He slowly diverted his gaze to the side a bit in thought of the incident.

'_What the hell just happened?_'

He didn't know himself. But he could've sworn that something was staring and growling back at him from that mirror.

He isn't asleep yet, so it's not a dream. Maybe it's his imagination. Shaking his head a bit, he spoke in a soft tone.

"I must be imagining things."

Then, as he gazed back to the mirror, the image of the ghastly face has returned.

With his mouth ajared in surprise, Sprx spoke.

"What the--"

Suddenly, a spiritual entity lunged its way into Sprx's mouth, forcibly causing the red monkey's body to arch back and hit the wall.

Simultaneously, a knock came to the door.

"Sprx?"

It was Nova. Yet, due to this unknown force inside of him, Sprx found himself on his back struggling on the floor and, with both hands, desperately grasping at his neck and was unable to speak due to gagging. It's as if every single breath was being sucked from him.

Then, the knock came again.

"Come on, Sprx! You've been in there for ten minutes. Quit hogging the bathroom!"

Then, his struggle was halted. His black orb eyes blank and lifeless.

* * *

She pounded the door and called out to him once again, yet she's got no response. She turned and sighed in frustration before she heard the mechanical door slid horizontally open. 

Turning around, she saw Sprx exiting the bathroom with a blank expression and a frown masking his face. His white iris appeared normal on his black orbs, yet she was hardly able to see the true intentions behind those orbs.

She approached and started to exchange words with him when she halted upon noticing that he was waltzing out the bathroom and away from her without a single word.

Briefly befuddled by the behavior, she dismissed the issue and entered the bathroom.

* * *

When she entered, she grew disgusted when she found trails of mouthwash and toothpaste staining the sink. 

Sighing and shaking her head, she spoke.

"God, the least he could do was clean up after himself when he's done."

Reluctantly, she grabbed a washcloth and started to clean up the mess in the sink. During the ordeal, she halted upon hearing an eerie sound nearby.

"Huh?"

Quickly, she looked around to find nothing in the area.

Sighing deeply, she shook her head and spoke.

"I must be hearing things." She muttered

She resumed her work on the sink and was eventually done. She tossed the cloth in the nearby cloth basket before gazing the mirror.

Instantly, she flinched in fright, but calmed herself when she saw the image of Sprx on the reflected mirror, which provided her the knowledge that he was actually behind her.

"Sprx, you--"

Suddenly, she was grasped around the neck in a strong metallic right grip by the red monkey.

The action alone caught her by surprise as Nova struggled and tried to fight her way from his grip, but it was to no avail since Sprx's grip was surprisingly strong. She gritted her teeth and tightened her eyes shut to keep herself from gagging and choking.

But despite that, she managed to speak.

"Sprx, what are you doing?! You're choking me! Let go!"

Silence occupied Sprx's mouth. Instead, the eerie noise caught the yellow monkey's attention. As she opened her eyes, she saw, to her terror, another ghastly spirit snarling at her throughout the reflected mirror.

Nova suppressed a frightful gasp, but Sprx immediately applied pressure to the neck, forcing her mouth to open with a yell escaping from it.

Then, the spirit suddenly lunged inside and down Nova's throat at the same time Sprx relinquished his hold on her while the process took place.

* * *

Otto was waltzing the hallway towards the direction of the bathroom while humming a tune. 

However, when he got there, he found, to his surprise, that the area was currently occupied at the moment.

"Are you kidding me?" He muttered to himself

* * *

Nova, who was gagging and desperately grasping at her neck, was convulsing on the floor while Sprx watched, his facial expression somewhat devoid of emotion, but carried a visible soft smirk of pure evil within. 

Then, a knock at the door came as Sprx frowned and slowly diverted his attention to the closed door with a glare to his eyes.

"_Sprx, are you in there?_" Otto's voice came.

* * *

"Because if you are, can you please hurry? I really want to get my shut-eye." 

Silence greeted the green mechanic monkey as he sighed and decided to patiently wait as best he could.

* * *

Sprx kept his glare to the door before he suddenly diverted his gaze to the floor where Nova was positioned. 

She was unmoving, yet her pink eyes were open without her white iris.

Slowly, Sprx kneeled to her, positioned his right metallic hand to the back of her head, then leaned down and planted a deep kiss to her unmoving lips.

* * *

Otto was standing and leaning, back-first, against the wall with his arms crossed while waiting to vacate the bathroom. 

Suddenly, the door sled open which immediately caught the green monkey's attention.

"Finally! What took you guys so--" He halted at the front of the doorframe when he, to his surprise, saw Sprx and Nova inside the restroom with blank expressions on their faces.

But while the expressions on their faces proved unnoticed at the moment, Otto slightly jumped to a surprising conclusion.

"You two aren't--"

He stopped and expected a sudden retorting answer from either one of them, yet he got no response.

Confusion masked Otto's face at this moment of silence, yet he had little time to come to terms with it.

With his eyes closed, he shook his head and spoke.

"Y-You know what? Nevermind. I'll just occupy the bathroom while you two--Ho!"

Instantly, two metallic hands grasped Otto's throat. The green monkey briefly gagged on his saliva before he was yanked into the restroom while the door horizontally closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibson was admiring his work outside of his circular laboratory before pressing one button on the side to shut the door and pressing another under the previous one to start the alarm should Otto or anyone else tamper with his work. 

Afterwards, he sighed in exhaustion.

"How thoroughly exhausting." He muttered to himself. "But, it was all in a day and night's work, I always say."

He started to turn around and head for his hibernation pod when he instantly flinched in startledness due to the sight of Otto, whose expression was clearly blank towards the blue monkey.

Grimacing in frustration, Gibson spoke.

"Egad, Otto! What do you think you're doing in here?! Shouldn't you be in your hibernation pod resting for tonight?"

Dead silence issued from Otto, who resumed staring at the blue monkey with blank emotionless eyes, as Gibson noticed and spoke.

"Otto, aren't you--"

As he halted his statement, Gibson placed his left hand on his forehead and shook his head in annoyance while Otto constantly stared at him.

Sighing in defeat, Gibson spoke.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother."

Without another word, Gibson started to waltze passed Otto towards his pod.

Suddenly, Otto, with his emotionless gaze remaining forward, halted the blue monkey's movement by grasping onto Gibson's left metallic wrist.

Gibson took notice and spoke.

"Otto, let go of me."

Otto provided no response.

Before he could speak again, he grew silence when he saw Otto's slow glare towards him, the frown still masking the green monkey's face.

Briefly confused, Gibson's eyes slightly widened at this indication and before he could speak, Otto, with his hold still on the wrist, instantly threw the blue monkey to the ground on his back.

Gibson grunted with pain from the impact while his face cringed to endure it.

Otto took advantage of the situation by quickly relinquishing his left hand from Gibson's wrist, and then used his right foot to take its place.

Finally, he used his left foot to the metallic end of his Gibson's tail to avoid interference.

Gibson regained himself and started struggling from the green monkey's hold to no avail.

"Otto, are you deranged?! What--"

Instantly, Otto kneeled and used his left metallic hand to issue a strong cheap shot to Gibson's sternum, which was enough to knock the wind from his mouth.

While Gibson groaned from the blow, Otto used his left hand to cover his mouth and hold him down while the other hand positioned itself on the blue monkey's forehead.

Gibson slightly struggled to get free, yet lacking the strength to do so due to that strong cheap shot.

He issued muffled words to the green monkey, yet Otto grew heedless to it.

As he resumed to struggle from the hold, he halted and took note of a terrifying sight.

The expression on Otto's eyes and the frown on his face remain intact, but something sinister from within his green brother's very essence was a sight that made Gibson's blue fur stand on ends.

He didn't have long to process this revelation before he notice Otto's lips muttering silently in ritualistic tongue.

Then, his eyes widened as he felt his own essence being forcibly stripped away from him at that moment.

He was growing weak at the point where the only thing he could do was issue a muffled scream.

* * *

(**Antauri's Room**) 

Antauri gasped and shot his eyes wide open at the same time from his meditative state.

Something was wrong. He felt it. He knew the screaming voice.

"Gibson." He said, softly

Closing his eyes, he lowered himself to the floor. Opening his eyes, he stood up from his Indian-style position and started to approach the door when he halted to find Sprx-77 at his doorframe.

While approaching the red monkey's position, Antauri spoke.

"Sprx, something is wrong. Gib--"

When he halted in front of Sprx and touched his left shoulder with his right hand, he halted his voice upon a sudden sensation.

Then, he looked at Sprx and saw the blank expression along with a frown on his face.

Then, there was something else. Something behind that expression. His eyes widened upon a ghastly image from within his brother's very essence.

Slowly switching his expression to anger, the spiritual monkey spoke.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sprx and Gibson?"

Instantly, Sprx, with a glare in his eyes, issued a primitive screech before using his left hand to knock away Antauri's right hand.

Then, with the black monkey off-guard, he quickly grasped Antauri's neck with both hands while slowly forcing him back.

Gritting his teeth to prevent a choking fit, Antauri activated his ghost claws and issued a double swipe to the red monkey's midsection, blood escaping from the wound's marks to the floor.

Sprx issued a primal screech of pain before Antauri deactivated his ghost claws, grasped both his brother's wrists with both hands, and then forced the red monkey to relinquish his hold before the black monkey issued a headbutt.

As Sprx staggered from the attack, Antauri went on the offense.

"**Monkey Mind Scream!!**"

The sonic attack issued from his mouth as Sprx was arched back against the corridor wall before meeting the floor face-first.

Antauri made his escape on the left side of the corridor, and then halted when he saw Nova approaching slowly towards his direction.

"Nova!" He called

He started to approach, but stopped when he saw it again behind the blank expression. The same ghastly image that was within Sprx is now in the clutches of Nova's very essence as well.

Antauri's eyes widened in shock from this revelation.

"This cannot be."

Momentarily, he was concentrated on Nova's presence to notice a red monkey slowly standing from behind him.

Antauri's senses kicked in as he slowly glanced behind him to find Sprx standing there with his eyes closed and cracking his neck from left to right.

Afterwards, he shot a glare in Antauri's direction.

Fear almost consumed the black monkey to no end. But strong determination seeped its way into the black monkey's essence as he kept his gaze to Sprx, or whatever it was that was inside of him.

He knew that Nova stopped her approach from the corner of his left eye. But he remained still in hopes that one of them would make the first move.

Then, his gaze concentrated back on Sprx as he heard the magnet on his brother's left hand charging and surging with magnetic energy in an attempt to fire.

Narrowing his eyes, Antauri awaited the first move. Then, his eyes widened upon a strong sense.

As time virtually slows, Nova, with a primitive screeching battle cry, was in the air with a winding big left fist going for the strike.

Yet, Antauri didn't turn around. He narrowed his eyes again before closing it.

The black monkey could feel the wind around him at that point followed by the echoing, screech cry from Nova.

Then, as time reverts to normal, a few things happened all at once.

Antauri evaded to the left side, causing Nova to strike air.

Simultaneously, Sprx's charged weaponry was instantly aimed in the black monkey's direction.

As Nova passed him halfway in mid-air, Antauri used both hands to grab her left wrist and hurled her over towards the red monkey's position at the same time Sprx has let loose a magnetic projectile shot.

The shot inadvertently came in contact with Nova, who was consumed by magnetic electricity upon contact, while she collided into Sprx.

While they were subdued, Antauri made his escape towards Gibson's lab.

* * *

Antauri entered the room and called out to Gibson. 

He started surveying around the area for his brother, but his search wasn't long.

On the floor, he saw, to his shock, the sight of Gibson. He appears uninjured, but upon close observation, he saw that the blue monkey's orbs were blank and lifeless.

"No." He said, softly

As he got to his position, he kneeled down and, with his left hand, caressed his blue brother's midsection. His body was cold and...soulless.

"Gibson." He said, softly

Then, his eyes widened at the sound of a whirring saw.

Instantly, he turned around, his ghost claws activated, and extended his right hand while a single green saw was halted, via telekinesis, inches from making its kill.

Looking passed the saw; Antauri came to gaze with Otto, whose expression was the same as his other two siblings. Then, he saw the spiritual evil that comes into possession of his green brother.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Antauri, with his telekinesis still in effect, repelled the weapon in Otto's direction at a fast pace.

Otto only had time to scatter halfway away from the razor-shaped projectile before it made contact with his left ribcage causing the green monkey to issue a primitive screech of pain as well as blood gushing from his wounds to the floor.

Quickly, Antauri cradled Gibson's body in his arms and went for the secondary exit.

He made his exit no sooner before a green saw barely missed him and embedded itself into the wall. Luckily, the door closed before that happened.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but Antauri managed to bypass every obstacle that stood at his pass to get to the hibernation chamber. 

After he was finished placing Gibson inside, he kept his anxious, yet solemn gaze to his motionless brother while his mind raced with thoughts as to how something like this could possibly happen.

Then, his thoughts narrowed to Skeleton King. It has to be. But maybe it wasn't. How did the spirits get to Sprx, Nova, and Otto without his notice? And what did they do to Gibson?

These were interesting questions. Each monkey including Chiro were infused with the Power Primate, yet these spirits managed to slip their way inside of the Super Robot and took possession of three of their teams.

But, in spite of that, he couldn't answer these questions now due to a shocking thought.

"Chiro." He spoke. "I must reach him."

* * *


	2. Escape

Chapter Two: **Escape  
**

* * *

(**Chiro's Room**)

Consumed by his blankets and sheets with the sight of his head on his pillow, Chiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Everything seems to be quiet in his room and due to the soundproof installation in his room, everything stayed quiet without interruptions from any one.

Any one except…

'_Chiro..._'

Chiro stirred a bit and ignored the voice to catch his sleep.

'_Chiro, are you awake?_'

Chiro groaned from his wake as he turned his head halfway, and opened his left eye to find Antauri's Indian-style spiritual essence looming closely over him.

Instantly, aside from his expression of terror, Chiro's raven hair stood on ends as he yelped in startledness.

Antauri raised both his hands up.

"Calm yourself, Chiro. It is only I, Antauri."

Chiro grimaced with slight anger and spoke.

"Holy Shuggazoom, Antauri! Wh--I thought we had an agreement."

"We do, but this is a matter of urgency, Chiro."

Briefly concerned, Chiro spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time. You have to leave the room before they find you."

Chiro's anxiety increased upon his desperate statement.

"But-But who--" Chiro stuttered before Antauri intervened.

"Hurry!" He shouted before his essence disappeared from sight.

Chiro didn't have time to take this into thought before he quickly got out the bed in his pajamas. As soon as he stood on the floor, his attention was drawn to the door as pounding noise issued from it.

Dents were created from every strike as Chiro quickly braced his communicator to enter hyper mode.

As soon as his armor was on, he got into fighting stance and was ready for whoever was behind the door.

His determination grew as the door received numerous dents from the pounding.

Then, the pounding suddenly stopped, yet Chiro kept his determination intact.

Suddenly, a single yellow fist that Chiro instantly recognized created a hole in the door. But before he could speak, a second yellow hand entered.

Both hands tore open the hole from left and right, then followed suit with the rest from up and down.

During the process, Chiro took a glimpse of a yellow monkey tearing his door apart.

It was Nova standing in the middle of his half-torn door with the emotionless expression intact.

This time, Chiro took note of the expression and finally had the energy to speak.

"Nova? Wh-What are you doing?"

Silence greeted the MT leader as Nova slowly raised both her big fists with the left one slightly being higher than the other one.

Shock and fear consumed Chiro as he slowly and defenselessly raised both his hands.

"Wai-Wait a minute, Nova. What are you doing? What are you doing, Nova?" He asked desperately, yet he got no response.

In lieu, with a visible evil smirk, Nova leaped up for the attack.

Despite the size of his room, Chiro managed to leap over her while her attack made harsh contact with the floor creating a crater.

Chiro landed to the floor and turned to Nova in anger.

"Goddamnit, Nova! What in Shuggazoom is your problem?!"

As he got no response, Nova turned around and started to slowly approach him while Chiro noticed and started to slowly back away with his defenseless hands raised.

"Nova, I don't want to fight you." He said as she resumed her ominous approach. "Damn it, Nova, this isn't funny!"

Instantly, she leaped again as Chiro yelped in fear and quickly evaded to the left, causing her right big fist to come in contact with the top half of the door, completely getting it off its hinges.

In an opportunistic moment, Chiro made his exit from his room and made a quick dash in the left direction of the corridor while Nova regained herself and gave chase.

During his run, Chiro looked behind him and saw Nova on all four chasing after him. Then, he saw something else that terrified him.

A ghastly evil spirit from within her body.

"H-Holy Shuggazoom." He muttered

Throwing his gaze forward, he resumed his run when he suddenly saw Sprx in his sight.

"Sprx!" He called

He wanted to halt, but then, he saw it again. The terrifying evil essence that he saw inside of Nova was inside of Sprx too.

Then, time virtually slows at what happened next.

Chiro issued a scream of pain as Nova's sharp claw attack came in contact with his back. Shards of his armor clothing were flying during the attack.

As time reverted to normal, Chiro was on his hands and knees, scrunching his face up and gritting his teeth from the pain in his back, which was issued four scar marks where blood was slowly seeping out.

Despite the pain, he looked up and noticed Sprx making his ominous approach towards him as well as Nova, who's literally tasting the blood from her metallic claw, following suit from the opposite side.

Breathing heavily with a hint of anger in his system, Chiro spoke.

"I don't know who the fuck you evil spirits are or whatever the hell you did to my teams. But you're not getting your hands on me."

Quickly standing on his two feets, Chiro went on the attack.

"**MONKEY FU!!!**"

Thrusting both his arms forward, the greenish attack burst from his hands and sent Sprx hurtling several feet away to the far end of the corridor.

Then, with a javelin-shaped spear appearing in hand, he turned to Nova and attacked.

"**CHIRO SPEARO!!!**"

At breaking speed, the javelin projectile plunged its way into Nova's forehead, issuing blood from the wound afterwards while the force of the attack got her off her feet.

As she landed on her back motionless with the javelin lightning spear impaled in her forehead, Chiro grew shocked due to not only at what he did, but the harsh impact it did to her.

He wanted to go and help her out, but refrained himself from doing so as a reminder that whatever it was that was inside his two teams were taking control.

Suddenly, he flinched in fright, but calms himself on account of his slightly beeping communicator.

Instantly, he answered.

"Antauri?"

"_Chiro, are you okay?_"

Panting a bit, Chiro spoke in a fearful frantic.

"Yeah. Antauri, please tell me I'm in a bad dream. I-I just impaled Nova with my javelin attack and monkey fu-ud Sprx off his two feet. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"_Calm down, Chiro._"

Silence, Chiro breathing slowed in a measure of calm.

"I'm okay."

"_Good. Now Chiro, did you see them? Did you see what was inside of them?_"

During their conversation, Chiro failed to notice Nova's right arm flinching in its wake.

"Yeah, I saw them. How did they get inside the robot?"

As her arm rose in reach of the javelin projectile, Antauri spoke from the communicator.

"_I will explain as we meet._"

Chiro nodded.

"Okay. Wh--"

He halted upon turning to a horrifying sight. Nova yanked the javelin projectile from her forehead while blood gushed from the wounds. But despite that, her head started slowly and ominously lifting up as Chiro caught first sight of the gape hole in her forehead was slowly leaking onto her face.

Chiro's eyes widened in horror from the very sight, completely unaware that Antauri was constantly calling him from the communicator.

Instantly, Chiro swallowed saliva and answered.

"Wh-Where are you?"

* * *

As minutes passed, Antauri was awaiting Chiro's arrival while not only keeping watch on Gibson, but also staying on alert of his possessed siblings. 

It became difficult for him to process his thoughts on these events taking place due to the fact that he was clueless of these incidents.

He knew that Skeleton King was behind these spirits, but at the same time, he realized that it's not.

Before he could resume his thoughts, he jerked his head to the right side at the sound of an open door. But he relieved himself when he saw Chiro entering the place.

Upon catching sight of his spiritual mentor, Chiro kneeled and quickly embraced Antauri in a hug while the black monkey returned the embrace.

However, during the embrace, Antauri could not only feel the red fluid of Chiro's wound, but could also feel the tears relinquishing from the leader's eyes as the teen constantly sobbed softly.

"Antauri, oh, thanks God you're okay." He said softly while Antauri comfort him.

"It is okay, Chiro. It's okay."

Instantly releasing the embrace, Chiro anxious gaze met with Antauri's before he started.

"Antauri, I saw them. _I saw them!_"

Antauri nodded.

"I know. I saw them too."

Then, Antauri looked down at his blood-stained hands, then at Chiro in anxiety before he spoke.

"You're wounded."

Chiro sighed deeply.

"I know. Nova did that, but I'll heal, hopefully."

Then, Chiro laid his eyes on the lifeless Gibson inside the tube.

Slowly caressing the tube with his right hand, Chiro's tears resurfaced upon the sight.

"Oh, my God. Wh-What happened to him?"

Silence a bit, Antauri's head lowered in sorrow before speaking.

"It appears that his life-force essence was forcibly extracted from his body, leaving no external damage presence."

With the tears still present on his eyes, Chiro shut his eyes tightly with his teeth clenched.

"How did they get inside the robot without us noticing?"

With his eyes closed, Antauri spoke.

"So far, I have no idea. I've been recently contemplating on these possible incidents and I, at first, came upon Skeleton King."

Chiro almost felt an amount of anger in his blood at the mention of that name, but grew confused by Antauri's comment before his eyes met with his mentor's.

"Wait. Wh-What do you mean '_at first_'?" He asked, wiping the dried tears from his eyes.

"I mean…" He started before opening his eyes and meeting Chiro's gaze. "…that it may be Skeleton King, but at the same time, it's not."

Silence, with a brief thought in mind, Chiro spoke.

"Could that be why the alarm didn't go off? Could that be why we couldn't pick up their presence when they got in?"

With a soft sigh, Antauri spoke.

"It's a likely possibility. But right now, we must evacuate the robot."

Instantly, Chiro's eyes widened upon his statement.

"But-But what about Gibson?"

As Chiro awaited an answer, Antauri sent his sorrowful gaze to his lifeless blue brother in the tube before sighing softly.

In notice, Chiro's eyes widened another length upon that indication.

"No. No way, Antauri, we are not leaving him!"

Slowly closing his eyes, he diverted his head forward and away from Chiro's line of sight.

"We have no choice." He said softly. "The spirits have already laid claim to his essence. He is no use to us at this state."

Chiro felt like shedding tears again upon this dreading news. Not only did he have to leave the robot, but he had to leave Gibson as well.

Antauri took note of his expression and spoke.

"Chiro, listen." He started as Chiro gave him his full attention. "If these spirits managed to do this to Gibson, there's no telling what will happen if they managed to get their hands on you."

Antauri issued a reassuring hand to Chiro's right hand and spoke.

"You are more important to this world and to this team. Remember that."

With his lips briefly trembling, Chiro almost felt the tears forcing its way from his eyes.

"But what if they get you?" His broken voice spoke

Silence issued from Antauri, and then he issued a soft smile.

"I am always with you, Chiro. Trust in the Power Primate."

Sniffing up the forceful tears, Chiro regained himself with a slight determined look to his face before issuing a curt nod.

Suddenly, with a slight gasp escaping both their mouths, their attention diverted to the side at the sound of an open door.

* * *

Sprx, despite the issued burn marks on his red fur and helmet, was slowly and ominously waltzing the hibernation chamber room in search for the recommended prey. 

Then, his head jerked to the left side at the sound of a slight noise not far from his position.

As he picked up the pace, he halted when he found, upon close inspection, a hibernation pod with the lifeless Gibson inside and nothing else.

* * *

Both Chiro and Antauri, who were panting heavily, were on the run in the corridor en route to the main room. 

Upon entering the main room, they immediately made their way to the foot cruiser exit way on the left.

However, as they passed the tube lifts, the red lift descended and Sprx exited the tube with his charging left magnet aim directly at Chiro.

Antauri quickly noticed.

"Chiro!"

Antauri shoved Chiro aside before the magnetic projectile was discharged instantly coming in contact with the black monkey.

From his position, Chiro watched in horror while Antauri screamed in pain from the surge of magnetic energy in his body.

As the power surge seized, Antauri dropped to the ground face-first and at the mercy of Sprx-77. Gritting his teeth to endure the rising pain, he spoke, though his voice was strained.

"Chiro, run!"

Chiro started breathing heavily and wanted to help his mentor, but fear seems to seep its way into his very being.

He thought about using his powers, but the results were in vain due to the sight of the partially burned, yet seemingly harmless red monkey.

Suddenly, his fear increased a notch when he noticed Sprx slowly casting a glare in his direction with a malicious smirk on his face.

As Sprx, who kept his glare to the leader, softly muttered words in ritualistic tongue, Chiro took note of his other two possessed teammates exiting the tube lift and making their ominous approach.

Slowly, Chiro started getting to his feet as Nova and Otto approached and halted alongside Sprx with the same glare in their eyes and the evil malicious smirk on their faces towards him.

"Chiro, _RUN!_" Antauri shouted before activating his ghost claws. "Claw Disrupt--Aah!"

Instantly, Otto stomped his feet to Antauri's wrist to prevent that attack before Sprx braced his metallic left hand upon the black monkey's head.

Antauri issued a straining scream of pain while his very essence was forcibly being ripped from him.

"_ANTAURI!!!!_" Chiro screamed as tears was quickly relinquished from his eyes upon the sight.

As soon as Sprx was done, his focus was on Chiro, who, while his breathing shivered upon the sight of his motionless mentor, took note of not only the eye focus, but the burn marks on the red monkey's fur and helmet were slowly healing.

Not wasting time, Chiro made a run for it to the front door while his three possessed teammates slowly and ominously followed.

* * *

(**Outside - Night**) 

As Chiro exited the front door of the foot cruiser, he kept his running pace until he was several feet away.

As soon as he was, he halted and turned around while retreating backwards with gaze forward to insure that he wasn't being followed.

Breathing heavily, he saw that no one was behind him.

He let off a breath of relief. Then, a hand touched his left shoulder.

"AAH!!" He screamed in fear, then turned around and saw, to his relief, none other than Jinmay, who grew surprised and concerned by his reactive state.

"Chiro, it's me. Relax."

Unfortunately, Chiro couldn't find himself to relax. Instead, he found himself shedding loads of tears from his eyes.

Jinmay took note of it, but before she could speak, a sobbing Chiro embraced her in a hug.

"Oh, Jinmay."

His voice was soft and broken, yet Jinmay managed to briefly comfort him for a moment.

"Take it easy, Chiro. It's okay." She spoke softly.

From his position, Chiro shook his head.

"No, it's not."

Confusion masked her face before she spoke.

"What do you mean? I don't--"

She halted when she saw over Chiro's shoulder the sight of Sprx, Nova, and Otto exiting the foot cruiser and advancing towards their position.

She smiled at their presence, but was unaware of the unfolding events.

"Chiro, look, the monkey teams are coming."

With a frightening gasp, Chiro instantly released his hold on Jinmay and turned to find his three possessed teammates on the advancement towards them.

Breathing heavily, Chiro started slowly retreating backwards while Jinmay took note of it with confusion and concern.

"Chiro, what's wrong? It's just the monkey team."

Instantly, during his retreat, Chiro grasped her left wrist and dragged her along.

"We gotta go...now." Chiro said, with his terrified gaze towards his teammates.

With the expression still intact, Jinmay spoke.

"Why? What's--"

"Let's go, _NOW!!_" He shouted as he dashed away with Jinmay in his grasp.

Sprx, Nova, and Otto halted and took note of this before issuing evil smirks on their faces upon a sudden idea.

* * *

Chiro and Jinmay managed to hide themselves at the wedge of an empty alleyway. 

Chiro was leaned up against the left side of a building with his head lowered while Jinmay was leaned up on the opposite side with her gaze to him.

All the while, Jinmay was in confusion and anxiety by Chiro's reaction and wasted little time to speak.

"I don't get it, Chiro. You're really scaring me at some point. What's going on? Why are you running away from your own team?"

As Chiro was in silence for a few seconds, Jinmay heard a soft chuckle issuing from him. But throughout that reaction, he was crying, tears surfacing from his eyes.

Jinmay's anxiety increased upon this reaction as she slowly approach and halted inches towards him. She still couldn't see his eyes due to his lowered head, but could see the tears flowing down both sides of his face.

"Chiro, what--"

"They're gone." He spoke softly with grief-stricken sorrow

The words took her by surprise, yet she grew confused by the statement.

"_'Gone'_? Who--"

"Gibson...Antauri." He softly spoke.

Then, upon saying those words, he lowered down to a fetal position and started sobbing softly in anguish while Jinmay, who was shocked by the revelation, lowered herself to his position and provided a comforting hug to her grievous friend.

* * *


	3. The Shuggazoom Massacre Story

Chapter Three: **The Shuggazoom Massacre Story  
**

* * *

**Bold Texts - Indicates Flashback Sequences**  


* * *

The night was briefly windy and quiet, yet three possessed cybernetic monkeys were occupying the air via jetpacks. 

Using cybernetic optic binoculars, Sprx was scanning the ground level for their recommended prey while Nova and Otto did the same.

During their search, they were picking up a lot of signals and were currently in route to that particular area.

However, Nova, with the gaping hole still presence on her forehead, was somewhat growing a bit weak from the apparent blood loss. _She needed a soul feast._

Looking down, she saw a lone teenage girl making her way back into her home completely oblivious to everything around her.

With an evil grin masking her face, Nova descended down to that area while Sprx and Otto noticed and followed pursuit.

* * *

Chiro was constantly sobbing softly while still in Jinmay's embrace. 

Momentarily, Jinmay caught a glimpse of Chiro's back wound, but didn't question him on that issue. Instead, she kept her comfort to him.

Suddenly, a high-pitched terrified scream got them to immediately divert their attention in the area.

Quickly, they both ran to the right side of the alleyway to which they came in.

But they were both careful to take a slow reconnaissance peek towards the source of the scream to find, to their terror, the sight of Nova extracting a soul from an innocent teenage girl's body while Sprx and Otto watched.

As soon as she was done, Chiro squinted down his eyes for closer inspection to find, to his shock, that the gaping hole in her forehead was slowly healing. To him, that wasn't the actual healing from the use of the Power Primate.

Quickly, they retreated back in the alleyway, their backs braced against the sidewall while breathing softly to ease them into calmness.

Jinmay, with her look of terror intact, was in denial at what she witnessed.

"I didn't see that, Chiro." She said in a panic.

"Jinmay..." He started before she resumed.

"What's a gaping wound doing on Nova's forehead?"

"Jinmay..."

"Why was it healing and why was she ripping someone's soul from their body?"

"Jinmay, calm down."

Instantly, Jinmay shot a look of panic towards Chiro, who didn't return the look, and then grimace with anger upon his comment.

"Calm down? Did you--"

"I saw." He stated before reaching for his communicator.

Jinmay took notice and halted him from that attempt, while Chiro took a surprise reaction to that.

"What are you doing, Chiro?"

"I'm getting out of hyper mode."

Her confusion rose to the point of frustration.

"Look, Chiro, you're gonna have to explain this to me."

Briefly silence, Chiro gritted his teeth in slight anger.

"We don't have time. Right now, I need to get out of hyper mode. Then, after we find another hiding place, I promise I will explain everything to you."

Their issued gazes stayed locked onto each other. Eventually, Jinmay loosened the expression on her face with a convincing curt nod to Chiro, who nodded in return.

As Chiro braced his communicator, his armor vanished and he was back in his regular pajamas clothing, which caught Jinmay by surprise.

Chiro took note of this and shook his head.

"Don't ask. Let's go."

With Jinmay's right wrist in his grasp, they started their way to the opposite side of the alleyway.

They exited the alleyway and took cover no sooner as his possessed teammates, whom were on the other side of the alleyway, were in the air and on their search.

As soon as the coast was clear, Chiro and Jinmay made a run for it to find their recommended hiding spot.

"Chiro, this hiding spot -- _Where do we find one?_"

"Mr. Johan Eden."

"Joe? The guy you helped with the groceries?"

"Yeah. He says I'm welcome there anytime."

* * *

Mister Johan Eden was a late 20s, possibly 27 years of age, dark-haired man who has a heart of gold and lots of moral. But despite his morals, he's a recent smoker, but he learns to put it away whenever the kids are around. 

He's also strict around his home, which means no arguments around his home that could lead to verbal obscenity.

Wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and socks on his feet, he sat comfortably on his couch in between BT and Glenn, who's apparently spending the weekend with him.

As they watched the television in front of them, BT spoke.

"Say, is anything else on?"

Before Johan could answer, a knock came to his door.

As he got up from the couch, BT and Glenn snagged the remote and surfed through the channels.

As Johan answered the door, he smiled at the sight of Chiro and Jinmay at his doorstep, but missed the terrified expressions on their faces.

"Chiro, Jinmay, what a pleasure."

Instantly, Chiro, with Jinmay at his grasp, entered himself inside.

As he passed Johan, he halted and surveyed the place a bit.

Johan grew surprised by the early reaction before he closed his door behind their entrance and spoke with concern.

"You know, Chiro, a simple '_May I come in?_' would be appropriate."

Then, to his shock, he noticed the three briefly bloody scratch wounds on his back.

"My God. What--"

Instantly, Chiro turned to face him and spoke.

"Look, Joe, I'm sorry to burst in on you, but do you have a hiding spot?"

Johan nodded.

"Yes. But you're hurt. Don't you think--"

"It'll heal." Chiro interrupted. "W-Where is it?"

"There's a trapdoor under the stairs."

Chiro nodded as he and Jinmay, with Johan following, went into the living room.

Then, Chiro halted when he saw, to his surprise, BT and Glenn in the living room.

BT and Glenn instantly took note of him with surprise due to his pajamas and disinterest of his presence.

"Nice pajamas, monkey boy." BT jestered.

"Screw you." Chiro retorted, yet BT ignored the insult.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that question?" Chiro countered

Before an argument could issue, Johan broke in between them.

"Hey, Hey! I have a rule to my house and you know it." He addressed both parties. "Either abide by them or leave. Your choice."

Both were silence in response as Johan nodded.

"Okay." He said, and then diverted his attention to Chiro. "The trapdoor's under the stairs, but I'm curious about why you need it."

Grimacing a bit in frustration, Chiro calmed himself and decided to explain. He owed Jinmay that promise.

"Alright. Let's go sit down and I can explain everything."

Johan and Jinmay nodded in agreement as they approached and sat on the couch while Chiro explained from top to bottom on what transpired in the Super Robot and so on.

Throughout the elaboration, he fought the oncoming tears from filling his eyes when he came upon the issue of telling them about what happened with Antauri and Gibson.

As soon as he was done, the surrounding party was in shocking silence of the revelation.

Jinmay was mostly shocked at the revelation regarding Antauri and Gibson, but at the same time, she was in sorrow from the resulted condition.

"And that's what happened." Chiro replied with his head hung in sadness. "And there wasn't a thing I could've done about it."

Long silence issued before Jinmay placed a soft reassuring hand on his right shoulder. Yet, Chiro's head hung low without meeting her gaze.

"Chiro, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna find a way to--"

"No, No, Jin-Jinmay, you're not listening." He said before finally meeting her gaze. "These spirits are not gonna come out of them willingly. With Sprx, Otto, and Nova as their vessels, they'll go after almost every person here in Shuggazoom until they find me."

"Why do they want you?" Jinmay asked

Before Chiro could speak, Johan intervened after thoughtful silence.

"Throughout your explanation…" He started, which got Chiro and Jinmay's attention. "…did you say that your possessed team mates were extracting souls from bodies?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Upon that answer, Johan grew in terrified silence as Chiro, Jinmay, and the others noticed.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Chiro asked

"_Maim, Torment, Death._" He muttered to himself.

Chiro, Jinmay, BT and Glenn took earshot of this and grew confused by the indication before Johan finally sent his slow stare to the MT leader and spoke.

"I think I know what possessed your team mates. Follow me."

As Johan stood up from the couch, the rest has followed before approaching towards the trapdoor.

* * *

(**Attic**) 

The hiding spot through the trapdoor was a secondary attic used in case the first was overcrowded with many of Johan's belongings. Most of the times, he entered the place in case of emergencies like earthquakes, or floods.

But what he instantly discovered upon Chiro's explanation on the recent events became more of an emergency than those two combined.

Johan switched the overhead lights on in the room while Chiro and the others surveyed the place.

It was partially clean, yet dusty. Many leftover appliances were scattered throughout the room, but some were momentarily re-arranged in the recommended order.

Far across was a medium-sized window that keeps view of the ground area on Shuggazoom. In the middle was a rectangular table with four chairs; two chairs occupying both sides of the table.

Johan instructed them to take their seats while he grabbed another chair in the room and positioned it in the front of the table. Taking his seat between the two groups, he scooted the chair up, interlaced his fingers together onto the table and grew in silence with his head lowered a bit while his visitors watched on.

Taking a deep breath, Johan looked up to the four teens and spoke.

"Have any of you read the papers on the reduction of crime lately throughout east Shuggazoom?"

The teens shook their heads in response as Johan resumed.

"Well, no one, especially the elders, dared to tell their kids or grandkids about it in fear of reliving the event. But it seems to me that our silences to that incident are in vain at the moment, so I'll tell you."

He cleared his throat a bit and carefully started the story.

"About three decades ago, a friend of mine, who was a detective here at East Shuggazoom P.D., was probing a series of hideous massacres that has been spreading throughout the town's population. At first, he was unsuccessful, but then he found out that whoever these people were, they were committing murders in ritualistic fashion known to God. He then found out that they were identified as Travis Numen, Arabella Carter, and Wesley Gore. But they called themselves by what they do."

"...What?" Jinmay hesitantly asked

"'_Maim, Torment, and Death_.'"

* * *

**Upon those words, an entire event unfolds into a flashback thirty years in the making.**

**Distorted images were seen.**

**Throughout every image, three individuals were seen. Each one committing gruesome acts of heinous, bloody slayings of unimaginable horror whether it's by use of strong silver wires cutting against the throat, a sharp pointy dagger harshly plunged into the sternum chest, or dismemberment of its body parts or insides.**

**Either way, the victims' screams of sheer terror indicates the pain, suffering, or the harsh lost of their bloods during their untimely demise at the hands of these killers.**

**One, who's name was Wesley Gore, was a mid-30s dark brown-haired man with greenish eyes with the only attire of clothing that he was wearing was dark robes. His pale face embedded in strange marking tattoos.**

**Another was Arabella 'AKA Bella' Carter; an early 30s woman with long dark hair going halfway down her shoulder and sapphire blue eyes. She also wore the dark robe identical to Wesley Gore and also bore the strange tattoos on her face.**

**And lastly was the leader of the vicious trio, Travis Numen, a late 30s man with dark red spiked hair and blood amber eyes. His robe was darker than the first two and his face was also embedded with strange markings to their faces.**

"_Until that very day, they became three of the most decorated serial killers on this planet. The Massacre Trio_."

* * *

Chiro and the others were in dead shock upon the entire revelation, yet they stayed quiet for Johan to resume. 

"Then, a couple of days later, the police finally caught them with _total extreme prejudice_. They were courted, due to their huge record of gruesome killings, and sentenced to death at stake."

The expressions on the faces of the teens stayed intact from the story before Chiro spoke.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it means."

Johan nodded in response.

* * *

**In the middle of the East Shuggazoom Graveyard, three medium-sized, plus-shaped crosses were embedded to the ground where the three killers were positioned at the middle by the police.**

**Their hands were tied separately at the opposite sides on the crosses while their feet were tied together at the bottom. Dome-shaped haycocks were separately underneath them as three masked muscular executioners took their positions at the sides with torches on their hands.**

**The three killers didn't bother to struggle. Instead, they looked on towards the thousands of Shuggazoomians who were witnessing their executions.**

**Then, as the executioners each lit the haycocks on fire, the three killers issued chilling evil smirks on their faces while the flames, that are engulfing the haycocks, risen up to their bodies along with the haze of smoke entering the inside of their nostrils..**

**Then, to the citizens' unawareness, the three killers appeared to be moving their lips, as if they were to say something, but no voice came out.**

**It was almost like a silent whisper.**

"_They were burned at the stake like witches on crosses. But before their death, they muttered some kind of ritualistic spell to the town folks, yet none could hear them. And then, they said something else._"

* * *

"What did they say?" Jinmay asked 

Silence a bit, Johan spoke.

"They said, '_Beware the Rising._'"

Silence.

"After that, they were gone and cremated. Their ashes encased together in a single urn."

The teens were in silence from the story, especially BT and Glenn, who desperately tried to hold back their nausea. Yet Chiro couldn't contain his rising anger upon a sudden anticipation.

"You...Y-You mean to tell me that...Sprx, Nova, and Otto are possessed by a trio of serial killers?"

"Chiro..." Jinmay stated to calm him before Johan, who ignored the question, intervened

"Let me ask you something, Chiro. When you saw them, what were they doing?"

Chiro slowly diverted his gaze forward to reach his thoughts, trying to get any recollection of what transpired in the Super Robot.

In an instant, the memory was coming back to him. He remembered what Sprx was doing before he extracted his spiritual mentor's essence.

Then, he heard his mentor's scream.

'_Chiro, RUN!!_'

Mentally, he felt terrified and ashamed for leaving his mentor to be victimized like that. And have fear overcome him in the process. But he had to remind himself that even with his powers, the attempt was in utter vain. Therefore, he had no choice in the matter.

Breathing softly, he cringed his eyes shut, trying to remove the thought from his head before speaking.

"Uh...He-He was muttering something. I couldn't hear him, but after he did it, he reached down to Antauri and--"

He stopped himself, not wanting to reminisce on that tragic incident.

Johan has gotten the idea before speaking.

"It looks to me like your friends are possessed by these killers. And whatever spell they'd muttered thirty years ago gave them the ability to extract souls from their victims. But what's puzzling me is how could something like this occur? How could these killers come in possession of your teams?"

Chiro's face cringed in anger upon an answer before speaking.

"Skeleton King."

All eyes went to Chiro as Jinmay instantly grew surprise by the response.

"What? That's impossible. He couldn't--"

"I fucking know he couldn't leave!" He suddenly shouted in anger, and then sighed in calmness. "I know he can't leave. He's connected to that place."

Johan would've halted him from the verbal obscenity on his first speech, but came to realize the reason for his state of anger.

His three cybernetic friends were possessed by serial killers while his other two cybernetic mentors were stripped of their essence and became lifeless.

Adding to the fact that the MT leader sat there in fear knowing that his effort to help was somewhat a vain attempt while the evil spirits feast onto his spiritual mentor. It was a definite reason for him to be angry.

Confusion masked Jinmay's face before she spoke.

"Then how--"

"Mandarin." He stated which caught her by surprise.

"Mandarin?"

Chiro nodded, and then Jinmay looked over to Johan.

"Could you excuse us for a moment, please?"

Johan nodded as Chiro and Jinmay got up from their seats and walked about several inches away until they were alone underneath the entrance of the door.

"What does Mandarin have to do with this?" She asked in a whisper

"Think about it, Jinmay. That little traitor had it in for our teams as a personal vendetta. He-He even tried to make me his fucking apprentice to turn against my own team. I was damn near lucky to have fooled him."

"Yeah, but what if he's not the one responsible? It could be any--"

"Look, Scrapperton wouldn't have the bolts for this unless it has something to do with collecting valuable items for souvenirs. And for someone as small as Sakko, I highly doubt his involvement."

"How come?"

"Rituals, not his style."

Hesitant a bit in thought, Jinmay spoke.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But what if you're wrong about Mandarin's involvement?"

Silence, Chiro sighed deeply and spoke.

"I don't know. Look, there's a lot of '_what ifs_' we could go through later on."

Both stood in silence for a while as Jinmay, who had a brief sudden look of intimidation in her eyes, slowly lowered her gaze to the ground.

Chiro took note of it with concern.

"Hey, w-what's wrong?"

"Chiro, I'm scared. I know it's uncommon, but that's how I feel right now." She said softly

Chiro, with the expression intact, braced both his hands on Jinmay's shoulders before she resumed.

"I mean, with everything that's happening, I'm-I'm not--"

"Jinmay, Jinmay, calm down. Everything's gonna be all right. Okay?"

Jinmay managed to look into Chiro's brief, teary eyes and smiling face before they both issued a comforting hug to each other.

Johan took note of it and smiled upon the sight.

After they were done, they approached back to the table and sat in their seats.

"Listen, we got to get out of here. It won't be long before they find us."

"How could they find us?" Glenn asked

"My communicator. When I'm in hyper mode, they could locate me in a faster pace, but when normal, it could slow 'em down for a while. And I mean for a while. That means even if it slows them down, they'll still be able to find us."

"Whoa, let me see if I got this straight." BT started. "That communicator of yours is some kind of tracker?"

Chiro sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah, this is why we need to leave before they find this place."

Grimacing in anger, BT spoke.

"No, you go. They're your goddamn rabid monkeys!"

"BT!" Johan lectured.

Silence, Chiro felt his anger boil upon the comment as his strong glare was to BT. His three monkey teams were possessed by serial killers and he had the nerves to imply them as rabid monkeys.

"Can I have a minute alone with him, please?" He asked, firmly to Johan.

Johan nodded as he, Glenn, and Jinmay walked several feet away.

As soon as their distance was upfar, Chiro instantly grasped the red-haired boy by the fabric of his shirt and forced him up against the wall.

The reaction took everyone by surprise, including BT, who struggled from his grasp to no avail.

"Get the hell off of me."

"Listen to me, shithead. In case you didn't catch that story, three of my teammates are possessed by serial killers. And right fucking now, this house is the one thing standing between them and us. Now as much as I would love to throw you out there for them to rip your scrawny-ass apart, especially after that '_rabid monkeys_' comment, your death is not gonna be on my conscience, do you understand me?"

Silence, briefly terrified, and panting a bit, BT nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, understood."

"We're going?"

BT nodded.

"We're going."

Chiro roughly relinquished his grasp on BT before he walked up to Johan, who grew surprised by the display.

"Was that necessary?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah. Is everybody ready?"

Everyone issued a curt nod in response.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Before I post up chapter four, I have questions for readers in regards to Jinmay just to get my facts straight. 

1) Since she's an android, does she have a heart and feelings?

2) Did she used to be human at some point?

Send your answers by review or my e-mail. Either way, I'll check on them by next week. Ciao for now!

* * *


	4. Graveyard

Chapter Four: **Graveyard  
**

* * *

(**Outside**) 

Sprx and Nova watched while Otto took in possession of another innocent soul from a helpless young woman. Upon extraction, the wounds on his ribs, which were recently scarred upon the incident in the Super Robot, healed naturally.

After he was done, he stood to his feet as Sprx and Nova approached by his side. They weren't any closer to finding their recommended prey and it was getting frustrating at the most.

Suddenly, blaring sirens caught their attention as a single police car halted several feet in front of them.

Upon witnessing the incident and the results, the two officers got out the car, kneeled down and aimed their handguns directly at the possessed monkeys.

"Freeze! Get down on your fucking knees and put your hands behind your heads." The first officer ordered

Sprx slowly got in front of Nova and Otto with an issued evil smirk on his face. Other than that, he didn't move.

"I said, _put your goddamn hands up, now!_"

With the evil smirk intact, Sprx slowly raised his metallic hands; Nova and Otto following suit shortly after with the same expression on their faces.

"Put 'em behind your head."

Sprx slowly laced his hands behind his head and, before the first officer could speak, kneeled down on the ground; Nova and Otto following suit.

Then, as soon as the officers holstered their guns in an attempt to approach them with cuffs, their guard was down.

_That was a mistake._

Unlacing his fingers, Sprx quickly activated his magnets, aimed at the officers and unleashed two charged magnetic projectile shots.

As the projectiles came in contact with the officers, red electricity sizzled over their bodies while the officers issued screams of pain.

As the electricity seized, the officers collapsed to their knees at the same time Sprx deactivated his magnets and signaled Nova and Otto to their meal.

As Sprx stood and watched, Nova and Otto zipped away from sight and reappeared in front of the two stunned officers before starting their soul feast.

The officers provided no scream of pain since the magnetic energy fazed them into unconsciousness.

After they were done, they took to the air on their jetpacks towards a new destination.

* * *

The front door of the house partially opened and Chiro carefully looked out the house, inspecting around the outside area for any sign of his possessed teams. 

Nothing.

But he wasn't highly convinced. He knew his teams well. But with those spirits inside of them, he wasn't about to be susceptible to a surprise attack. He will not become a victim and neither will the people he has sworn to protect.

So, he opened the door inches more and slowly walked out while instructing the others to stay inside.

As they obeyed, Chiro halted his movement and did a careful inspection around the area including the air. Although he was infused with the Power Primate, there was no telling when they'll strike. For all he knew, these evil spirits may be usurping the Power Primate's energy from his teams, but he didn't fret on that issue seeing that he's well and, during their visit, was perfectly healed by its powerful essence.

After a while of inspection, Chiro grew convinced and was about to beckon the others to come out when he suddenly looked up and saw his possessed teams in the air on approach.

Instantly, he braced his back to the wall next to the door while signaling the others to stay back.

As they obeyed, they looked up and took note of the airborne monkeys.

Chiro kept watch on his possessed teams, but was pondering the issue on why they haven't landed. His hyper mode was deactivated, yet they managed to suddenly pass him up. _Why?_

As he slowly started waltzing away from the wall with his pondering mind and his gaze to the sky, the others took note of it and started to cautiously exit the house before slowly approaching and halting behind Chiro.

Jinmay took note of Chiro's state with concern before following his example. The sky was empty and the possessed monkeys have passed them up about several feet ahead. Mentally, she questioned why the MT leader was staring up at the sky, yet she was clueless of the answer.

So without hesitation, she sent her concerned gaze to Chiro and spoke.

"Chiro's what is it?"

Chiro was unresponsive at the moment as Jinmay braced her right hand on his left shoulder.

The touch was enough to get Chiro's attention to Jinmay before she spoke.

"Chiro, what's wrong?"

Before Chiro could speak, BT intervened.

"They passed us up. This is--This is our chance, we can find our hiding spot."

"He's right." Glenn agreed.

Chiro shook his head.

"No."

Instantly, while Johan took the MT leader's pondering example, BT and Glenn issued surprised glances to Chiro before they advanced their way in front of them.

"What do you mean '_No?'_" BT asked while Chiro regarded him. "They passed us up. This is our chance to get the hell outta here."

"That's right. I don't wanna be a victim like last time." Glenn followed

"Guys, enough!" Jinmay interjected. "He's been through enough already without you guys applying more pressure!"

With an instant glare to Jinmay, BT spoke.

"And what would you know? Huh? You're just a goddamn android. You used to work for Mr. Big and Bad-Ass."

Highly offended by the comment, Jinmay slowly approached BT until she was eye-to-eye with him.

"First of all, I'm an android with a heart and feelings. Alright? '_Why do I have a heart and feelings_' you ask? Because I used to be human! Second, that '_Mr. Big and Bad-Ass_' you refer to is the Skeleton King and for your information, I no longer work for him. You're lucky he can't come down here, because if you'd said that to his face, it would've been your funeral."

Before Jinmay could resume, BT raised his defenseless hands up.

"Alright, alright, enough said. But did you hear what he said?"

Jinmay nodded.

"Yeah, he said '_No_' for a search of another hiding spot. You ever stop to think that he may have a reason for that?"

Silence, BT shook his head in response.

"No, you didn't." She said

Then, she turned her attention back to Chiro, who, along with Johan, remained in pondering silence the entire time during their dispute.

"Chiro?"

This time, Chiro gave her his attention.

"What is it? Why can't we--"

"They didn't stop." Chiro said

Shaking her head in confusion, Jinmay spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I--"

"He means," Johan interrupted after a while of silence. "…that they had the opportunity to come after him, yet they passed by."

"Why do you think they would do that?" She asked

"I don't know, but we're gonna follow them." Chiro said

"Whoa, hey, hold it. Follow _them_?" BT asked

With a grimace of frustration, Chiro glared to BT and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. But you know what? You stay, while we go."

As Chiro took a head lead, Johan and Jinmay followed.

Glenn was about to follow, but was halted back by BT, who was surprised by this sudden display.

"The fuck you doing?"

Instantly, Glenn shook from BT's grasp and spoke.

"Following them, you comin'?"

Then, he dashed after them as BT tried to reply on the comment, but stammered on his words as he groaned in defeat.

"God! Hey, guys, wait up!!" He shouted as he raced after them.

As soon as he caught up with them, Chiro noticed and diverted his gaze back forward with a soft smirk on his face.

"Finally decided not to bitch out?" Chiro jestered

BT scowled his brows to the MT leader.

"Fuck you." He retorted while panting.

Chiro provided no response in return as he and the others pursuit the airborne primates.

* * *

(**East Shuggazoom Graveyard - Night**) 

The Shuggazoom Graveyard area was gloomy and foggy at night where dozens of tombstones, with names of the deceased and their date of birth and death, were placed in orderly fashion.

But in the middle lies three large crosses embedded into the dirt ground. They were partially burned without a single corpse attached to them. However, the smell of flesh and sinful blood was invisibly seen throughout these crosses.

Suddenly, a pair of metallic feets stomped to a landing on the graveyard's soil, followed by another pair on the left, and another on the right.

Sprx, Nova, and Otto, the possessed cybernetic monkeys, took a slow approach and halted in front of the crosses.

Specifically, Sprx in front of the one in the middle, Nova in front of the one on the left, and Otto in front of the one on the right.

With the blank expressions on their faces, they constantly surveyed the crosses from top to bottom unaware of the world around them at this point.

Upfar from their positions, Chiro, Jinmay, Johan, Glenn, and BT were on watch of the possessed monkeys behind a small green hedge.

During the watch, BT and Glenn tried to compose themselves of their discomfort around the graveyard area as Jinmay noticed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked in a whisper

"I hate the graveyard, that's what." BT replied in a whisper.

"Yeah." Glenn replied in agreement. "I mean, have you ever seen a dead body just--"

Instantly, Chiro glared to him.

"Gl-Glenn!" Chiro shouted in a whisper, but spoke in calm. "If you're planning on finishing that sentence, do me a favor, don't."

Glenn grew silence in response as Chiro turned his attention back to the graveyard before quickly taking note of a purse over Johan's left shoulder.

"Joe, what's that in the purse?" He asked in slight confusion.

Johan looked at the purse and spoke.

"It's just a book I forgot to bring. Maybe there is a way to find out how to get the spirits from those monkey's bodies."

Chiro's eyes widened in shock upon the revelation.

"T-There is?"

Johan noticed and spoke.

"Yeah, but don't get too excited. I said '_Maybe_.' I only bought this book about a month ago. So I honestly don't know what's in it?"

Silence, Chiro issued a slight nod.

"Oh. Well, th-that's reassuring."

As Chiro resumed watch along with the others, he suddenly noticed Sprx digging into the dirt soil in front of the middle cross before speaking.

"What's he doing?" He asked, yet he got no response from anyone as they resumed watch.

As Sprx constantly dug in the soil, he finally caught sight of what he was looking for. In the newly made hole in the soil was a necklace that with-held a medium-sized red hexagonal-shaped talisman.

A small silver gem was embedded at the middle of the talisman where the moon's light reflected from it.

The white iris of Sprx's eyes glinted with evil as he issued a chilling smirk on his face.

He reached down and took the talisman in his grasp. As he did, he stood up and gripped the object firmly as Nova approached and braced her hand on top of his hand, with Otto bracing his single hand on top of her hand.

Afterwards, their expressions grew blank as they closed their eyes and unisonly muttered in ritualistic tongue.

As Chiro and the others watched in suspicious silence, their expressions switched to shock as a faint reddish glow emitted from all three of the monkeys.

Suddenly, Chiro started hearing overlapping voices that were more like screams of terror and agony. But he wasn't the only one. Jinmay, Johan, Glenn, and BT were hearing it too.

It was the sound of the people that they have recently feasted upon. _Their screams, their agony, their pleas._

Then, Chiro suddenly heard Antauri and Gibson before issuing a frightening gasp.

"Antauri...Gibson." He said softly before turning to Jinmay. "Did you hear them?"

Jinmay's anxious eyes met with Chiro's, whose eyes mirrored his android friend, and then back at the display before speaking.

"Yeah. My God, I hear them."

As they kept watch, Johan opened the purse and took out the book. The book was well designed from front to back as he started throughout the pages for any sort of answer to what was transpiring in front of them.

After a brief moment, he found it and gasped upon his discovery which got Chiro and Jinmay's attention.

"What is it?" Chiro asked

"This incantation that they are chanting is-is a transference spell. It's used to trap souls into anything resembling a talisman." He grew silence and resumed. "And I just think your red possessed friend has his metal hands on it."

They slowly sent their gaze to the event unfolding before them and still progressing at the moment.

"Joe, find some kind of spell that we could use to somehow extract those spirits out of them before they notice we're here."

Johan wasted little time and started doing the ordeal as the rest resumed watch.

It wasn't long before Johan found what he was looking for.

"I got it." He said which got Chiro and Jinmay's attention while Glenn and BT kept watch. "But wait. It doesn't say how to extract an evil soul from the body. It only has incantation of how to give back temporal control of the owner's body."

"What?!" Chiro shouted in a whisper

"It's like I said. I honestly don't know what's in this book."

Chiro sighed deeply and spoke.

"Alright, what does it say that I have to do?"

"Well, it says you only have to pick one to be temporarily repossessed."

"Why-Why one?"

"Because the spell doesn't work that way with gathered numbers."

Silence and in shock by the choices, Chiro grasped his head with both hands and groaned deeply.

"Your choice."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said while trying to clear any thoughts from his mind. "Oh, God. Uh, N-Nova. I-I'll do Nova."

Johan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's get outta here."

As they got up and made their quiet departure from the graveyard, the reddish glow slowly dims down as Sprx, Nova, and Otto turned around with chilling toothy grins on their faces.

They knew they were being watched. The preys were lucky thus far since their tummys were full from the recent soul feasts, but they'll get their prey eventually. It's just a question of how long they can keep running and hiding.

As they took to the air in pursuit, a short shadowy figure made its presence known from behind the middle cross and issued an evil cackle before speaking.

"It appears the plan is working flawlessly. Once the task is done, they will have their Rising, and we will have our reign." The mysterious voice cackled evilly and resumed. "You can run, you can surely hide, but not forever, my hairless monkey!"

A menacing cackle escaped the shadowed figure's mouth as the laughter echoed throughout the dark graveyard.

* * *


	5. Temporal Control

Chapter Five: **Temporal Control  
**

* * *

The night's darkness seems to have consumed the streets on the eastern part of Shuggazoom, but in spite of this, some shops and nightclubs were open overnight briefly applying brightness of lights through the many windows to the outside area in case anyone was having trouble with their surroundings. 

Chiro, Jinmay, Johan, BT, and Glenn were quickly waltzing the streets in search for another hiding spot less paying attention to the indignant lifestyles around them.

Momentarily, BT and Glenn almost grew fatigued from the walk, but kept their pace regardless. While doing so, they both took note of the lifestyles surrounding them at the moment.

Aside from the mixture of punk rock and metal music briefly amplifying from the inside of the distant nightclub, a few to many men and women, whom were mostly dressed indecently, were seen outside the available places whether smoking a single cigarette or injecting themselves with a five milligram syringe full of addictive substance to further satisfy their very pleasure.

BT and Glenn grew horribly disgusted by the sights and mentally wished that they would perish a gruesome death should it ever come to that.

"Dear God, I wish we don't turn up like them." BT muttered

"You said it." Glenn agreed

As they resumed their pace, they finally came and halted upon an old shop labeled '_Ms. Wither's Shop._'

As they took inspection of the place, Chiro eventually spoke.

"Who's Ms. Wither?"

"A doctor, more or less." Johan answered

Chiro looked to Johan in question.

"What do you mean?"

"She's also a shopkeeper."

Gazing forward again, Chiro nodded.

"Oh."

"Come on."

Without a single word, they all started to enter the place.

* * *

(**Ms. Wither's Shop - Inside**) 

As they entered, Chiro and the others, except Johan, started observing the place.

The inside of the place took a diner-like resemblance to it with stools assembled horizontally with a glass counter in front that with-held numerous amounts of pastries. Table lounge were at the sides next to the windows. Gumball, arcade and pinball machines positioned at the far side and including, to Chiro's dismay, a poster of the Sun Riders attached to the wall in between the two machines.

Mentally, Chiro had a good mind to inform the lady about his encounter with the Sun Riders, but eased off the issue while gazing behind the counter.

As he did, he saw a stove, a microwave positioned on the side table, and a huge freezer with varieties of drinks inside.

In awed silence, Chiro nodded.

"Huh. A shopkeeper? Sh-She's more of a diner owner."

Johan shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment and spoke.

"Oh...well, yeah."

"Who's there?" A voice called out

Without hesitation, Johan spoke.

"You know who it is."

Silence greeted the group before a woman in her mid-40s slowly started to make her presence known. As the light overshadowed her, the group took a shocking glimpse of her.

At forty-five years of age, at possibly a half-thin weight, she wore a garment over her clothing while her brown hair was seen in numerous tight braids. She also had an eye patch on her left eye with only her right hazel eyes exposed to the light while her pale face remains normal.

Chiro and the others, except Johan, who kept his stern gaze to her, were in shock by the feature.

"Talk about a fucking medusa." He whispered to Glenn, who snickered upon the jester.

During her inspection of the visitors, the woman kept her silence for a while before speaking.

"You know, I wasn't expecting any visitors anytime soon. But I...guess I'll make an exception."

She issued a curt nod of greetings to Johan.

"Nice to see you again, Johan."

Johan returned the gesture in kind.

"Likewise, Ms. Wither. But can we somewhat skip the introductions for a while? We're--"

He halted his sentence upon Ms. Wither's left raising hand.

Chiro took note of this by surprise. It was almost like she was reading Johan's mind at some point. She knows that they were in a hurry and she knows that they couldn't stay long.

She beckoned for them to follow her as they obeyed.

* * *

(**Storage Room**) 

Ms. Withers entered inside the small room along with the others and searched around the three shelves of medications on a temporal remedy for the gang's situation.

It took a while, but she managed to come across an orderly stack of five milligram syringes encased with green substance inside. She took one out carefully to not slip the cap off the needle before showing it to Johan.

"It's very potent and highly addictive, so be delicate with this. Use only half a dosage."

Johan nodded as he gave her a five dollar bill. She took it at the same time he gradually took the syringe and left her sight with the others following.

* * *

As they exited the place, they resumed their walk through the eastern Shuggazoom streets towards the mid-city. 

"What's in that syringe?" Chiro asked

"Something that can help your friend for a while."

Chiro nodded in response before a red magnetic projectile was suddenly discharged on his back, forcing the MT leader to arch forward in mid-air and harshly meet the ground face-first. The impact to the ground literally rendered him unconscious at the moment.

"Chiro!" Jinmay shouted in fearful concern.

Turning around from Chiro's sight while the others tended to him, she looked up and saw the possessed monkeys in the air. With a determined gaze masking her face, Jinmay's transformed her body to metallic silver at the same time Otto threw two green razor saws in her direction.

As her eyes issued a glow of pink, Jinmay let loose an eye laser attack towards the incoming projectiles, instantly destroying them on contact.

With her glowing eyes fixed on the monkeys, Jinmay spoke.

"You guys go! Find another hiding spot; I'll know where to find you!"

"What about you?" Johan asked

"Don't worry, I know what to do! Now, go!"

As Johan carried the unconscious Chiro and made a run for it with BT and Glenn, Jinmay fired another eye laser attack to cancel out Sprx's magnetic projectile. She wasn't going to keep the fight up for long due to the fact that she only has one agenda in mind: _Apprehend Nova!  
_

* * *

Blackness took over his vision as he groaned in his wake.

As Chiro's eyes opened, his visions grew momentarily blurred, and then came into focus to find that he was in some kind of recognizable storage area.

'_Another storage room?_' His thoughts wondered with confusion.

As he slowly sat up and surveyed the wide area, he saw many orderly placed small boxes on shelves. But other than that, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Then, he felt a short, yet sharp pain in his back which caused him to cringe a bit from the pain. Then, he remembered what has happened. He was shot in the back, and due to the stinging sensation of it, he had a pretty good idea who applied that shot.

'_Nice shot, you spirit sucker._' His thoughts bitterly replied before resuming his observation.

He also found that the area was surrounded in silver metallic walls from the sides, the ceiling, which occupies a ventilation A/C duct, and the floors. That much he gathered due to the brief coldness of the place that got him shivering his body a bit.

Then, as he wrapped his arms around his body, he saw Johan, BT, and Glenn about a few feet away. They were unaware of his wake due to the fact that they were all on watch at the front door. The door was only open briefly just enough for them to look outside the room.

Then, Chiro noticed someone missing from the group and didn't have time to register his thoughts for he noticed Johan turning and, upon seeing his awakened form, started approaching his position in a heap of worries.

As Johan kneeled to the MT leader's position, Chiro groaned a bit in pain.

"W-where's Jin-Jinmay?" Chiro asked while briefly shivering from the coldness of the room.

"She's fine. She'll know where to find us. How about you? You took a hell of a hit from that magnetic shot. You okay?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah. It's stinging on my back, but yeah. I'm fine."

Johan smiled and placed a hand on Chiro's right shoulder.

"Good to hear. Don't worry about the A/C duct. It'll momentarily shut off."

Chiro nodded.

"Good." He said, and then started surveying the area. "What is this? Ms. Wither's storage room?"

Johan shook his head.

"No. This is a hidden storage room. We found it in the alley not far from the mid-city."

"Oh."

Then, Johan looked over to BT and Glenn.

"Anything, boys?" He asked

Without turning around, BT spoke while surveying the outside area of the hidden storage room.

"Nothing. I mean, it's like staring at a--"

Suddenly, a familiar face caused the two to issue screams of terror as they started to back up against the box shelf while Johan and Chiro took note of this.

"What is it?" He asked, but got no response.

Then, the metallic door creaked open as all that was present took sight of Jinmay entering with an unconscious, yet partially burned yellow monkey in her grasp.

"Relax, it's just me." She said while breathing from fatigue

With an instant grimace of anger from both boys, BT spoke.

"Fuck! Did you have to scare us like that?!"

"You know what? Keep that tone high and I'll do just more than that?"

Upon the ominous comment, BT and Glenn loosened their expressions with stern gazes and grew silence while Jinmay, who noticed Chiro's awakened state, approached towards him with Nova in her grasp.

"Close and lock the door, you two." Johan ordered as the two boys did the ordeal.

Despite her heavy breathing, she kneeled next to him and Johan with anxiety in her eyes and spoke.

"You okay?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

With a soft smile, Jinmay shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm an android, I'll live."

Chiro issued a smile, and then lost the smile when his gaze was placed upon the unconscious Nova.

Jinmay took note of this and spoke.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I managed to snag her."

Chiro issued a curt nod.

"Good work."

Then, he looked over to Johan, who momentarily had the spell book in his hands rummaging through the pages for the recommended spell.

"Okay, Chiro, you're going to have to move from that spot while Jinmay get the sheet from the purse and place it in that area." He instructed without looking from the book as the two teenagers nodded and did the ordeal.

While doing so, Johan immediately found the recommended spell needed for the task.

As Jinmay placed the sheet down neatly on the floor, Johan instructed Chiro to place Nova face-up onto the sheet as he gingerly did the ordeal.

After he was done, Johan instructed everyone to gather around Nova's unmoving body before he gave the open book to Chiro.

Chiro gingerly took the book before Johan spoke as the MT leader looked through the rites.

"There's an incantation on there that you need to chant repeatedly. It's thoroughly easy, so you'll get the hang of it. Just do it quickly before the spirit wakes up and take over again."

Silence, Chiro gazed him and nodded in response before carefully reading the incantation on the book. Then, as the group watched, he slowly started placing his right hand on Nova's forehead while his left hand held the entire book.

"Remember..." Johan stated as Chiro gazed with him with his hand on Nova's forehead. "...This isn't an extraction spell. It's just for temporal control, nothing more."

Chiro issued a slight nod before looking into the book. Then, he started muttering the rites from the book as the others watched.

Throughout the incantation, Nova's body grew unmoving at this point during the group's watch.

Suddenly, Nova's body flinched, then jerked harshly as the spell was taking effect while Chiro, who kept his intimidation in check, took note of it, but kept to the incantation with his hand braced on her forehead tightly to keep it in place and keep her down.

Instantly, Jinmay took a tight hold of Nova's right arm while Johan secured the left arm to prevent escape.

As Chiro constantly muttered the incantation, Nova's body was convulsing while her eyes were cringing tightly shut.

As BT and Glenn watched in terror, Johan and Jinmay kept their tight hold on the convulsing possessed yellow monkey.

The MT leader showed no signs of letting up with the repeated words as Nova instantly issued, to the group's terror, a demonic primitive screech of sheer pain from the effective spell. The screech was terrifying loud that she was even foaming at the mouth.

But despite all this, Chiro kept the pace up while Johan and Jinmay held her at bay. BT and Glenn embraced each other whimpering in shivering fright as the ordeal resumes.

Then, something unexpected happened that sent a trembling chill to Chiro, Jinmay, and the others spine.

During the constant convulsion of her body, Nova's pink eyes shot open and instantly halted on the violent screeching before setting her chilling eyes on Chiro, who kept with the chanting but had a look of horror within his face upon the sight.

"Your attempt is flawed, boy!" She spoke in a different, yet demonic female voice, literally spitting specks of the mouthy foam in Chiro's direction. "Our Rising will commence, and when it does, you're all dead! Dead!! Starting with the pink-haired android bitch that shot me!"

Then, the convulsion of her body was halted as she instantly laid her head back, arched her midsection upward, cringed her eyes shut, and issued one final violent demonic screech of pain before it eventually halted at the same time the body went limb to the floor.

Nova's body was in a state of unconsciousness as Chiro finally relinquished his hand from her forehead and started breathing heavily before slowly closing the book.

Simultaneously, Jinmay and Johan relinquished their hold on Nova and grew in terrified silence at what they witnessed.

BT and Glenn, who were in terrified silence, slowly fainted to the floor.

Chiro's breathing slowed as he stayed his gaze to Nova's unconscious body before slowly looking up to Jinmay and Johan, who returned the gesture.

"Is it...Is it done?" He asked

Before either of them could speak, Nova instantly sat up and issued a slight scream in terror, which caused the others to strongly flinch in fright.

Afterwards, the yellow monkey, who was panting heavily, was shivering from the sudden coldness in her body as she wrapped her arms and tail around her body and wiped the noticeable foam from her mouth before gazing to her left to find Chiro, who stayed alert on her just in case.

"Nova?"

While shivering and panting, Nova loosened her terrified expression with a gaze of recognition towards the young boy.

"Ch-Chiro?"

With an instant snicker of pure happiness, Chiro's tears resurfaced in his eyes as he quickly embraced Nova in a huge hug as Johan and Jinmay smiled upon the display.

"Oh, Nova. Oh, thanks God."

Despite the relieving warmth from Chiro's body comforting her from the cold air, she grew of confusion from the predicament.

"Uh...Chiro, you okay?" She asked

Instantly releasing the embrace, Chiro, with his hands braced on both sides of her shoulders, issued a surprised, yet shocked expression on his face towards her.

"You...You don't remember?"

With her confusion intact, Nova shook her head and spoke.

"No. All I remember was I was in the bathroom reluctantly cleaning up Sprx's mess, then he comes in scaring me to death, and then suddenly he grabbed me around my neck almost choking the life out of me before I--"

Suddenly, Nova halted her statement upon a throbbing pain in her head.

Chiro took note of it with concern.

"Nova, what's--"

He halted as Nova cringed her eyes shut, grinded her teeth tightly, and started groaning in pain while bracing her left hand on her forehead. Instantly, Chiro and Jinmay got on alert upon the indication, but Johan held them down.

Chiro and Jinmay grew confused by this, but nonetheless, they obeyed and watched.

As Nova constantly groaned from the throbbing pain in her head, a flood of memories issued from within her mind that unfolds from the incident in the Super Robot to the incident that transpired in the outside area of Shuggazoom City.

But despite the pain, she could see these terrifying images as if she was there. She saw how she was possessed. She saw what she has done while the possession took place. Then, she saw the image of a dark-haired woman in dark garment issuing a devilish smirk on her face.

Then, all at once, the memories and the pain went full stop as Nova shot her pink eyes open with a frightful gasp escaping her mouth.

The look of terror in her eyes was apparent. She saw what she had done and had no control over it.

As Chiro and Jinmay issued anxious gazes to the yellow monkey, Nova slowly gazed both of them before tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Oh, God." She softly said while shaking in terror from the memories.

Then, she quickly embraced Chiro's bodily form while sobbing heavily in anguish.

"I remember. Oh, God, I remember."

Chiro returned the embrace with comfort as Jinmay joined in.

"You're okay, Nova." He softly reassured her. "Everything's gonna be okay."

* * *


	6. A Premonitory Slaughter

Chapter Six: **A Premonitory Slaughter  
**

* * *

In the dark of the night, Sprx and Otto, who appears partially burned on their fur and helmet upon an earlier confrontation, were slowly standing on their two feet at the same time they were feeling briefly weakened from the attack. 

By that indication, it was apparent that they both crave a soul feast.

As they turned around, they both took note of many other citizens in the area tending to their own business.

Both possessed monkeys issued toothy grins of hunger at the vulnerable sights, but before they could advance towards the area, shining bright headlights briefly blinded them and caught their attention.

As they gazed forward passed the lights, they took note of two hovering police vehicles several feet away.

As four officers exited from their vehicles, they took note of the monkeys while murmuring amongst each other in question on the issue of them being in this part of the city in the middle of the dark night.

But during that ordeal, Sprx and Otto, whose gazes were to the four officers, issued the toothy evil grin on their faces with identical thoughts in mind. It appears their dinner has arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiro, Nova, Jinmay, and Johan were seated on the floor at the right side against the box shelf in an assembled line, while BT and Glenn were still unconscious on the ground from the event. The group was in a wave of silence due to the aftermath of a horrifying spell casting scenery. 

Many questions were left unanswered at this point, but none of them didn't fret on that issue as of yet. Although the A/C duct was shut off, the group felt slightly cold in the room, but they managed to momentarily keep themselves warm at the time.

Nova, who momentarily seized her cries while unexpectedly healing from the burn marks, was in pure silence after experiencing the terrifying repression. Mentally, she wanted to forget these events, but suddenly couldn't bring herself to do so. It was like a curse placed upon her for eternity at some point until it was lifted. Seeing her bodily form doing horrible things to others was something that was very difficult to forget at this point.

After a while of silence, Nova spoke without meeting anyone's gaze.

"I saw them."

Then, everyone's attention diverted to her, yet she avoided their gazes and resumed.

"It...It was like I was there at some point. F-First, I saw something and felt it take control of my body, and then..."

She hesitantly halted and swallowed a bit of saliva before speaking.

"...I saw...Antauri getting his soul sucked from his body."

Then, her eyes slowly lowered in shame as she resumed.

"And I just stood there and watched while it happened."

Chiro shook his head.

"Nova, you had no control over--" He started to say before he was abruptly interrupted by Nova, whose expression was a mixture of anger and shame.

"I watched it happened and I just fuckin' stood there without fighting back for my own body. And on top of everything else, I ripped a soul from a teenaged girl's body and did likewise with a policeman. I even--"

She stopped as she remembered the incident between her and her leader. Upon that image, her eyes slowly widened in shock before she diverted her gaze to Chiro.

"I even attacked you and..." She almost felt nauseated upon the next piece of memory she received, yet she held it back before slowly surveying her right metal hand.

As she unleashed her sharp claws, she gasped in horror upon seeing the blood of her leader stained onto her claws.

With the horrified expression intact, she retracted her claws and slowly covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh, my God, I even tasted your blood like a sadistic rabid primate."

Before she could resume, Chiro, with his concern intact, halted her from that attempt and spoke.

"Like I said, you had no control over what you did."

Then, he placed a reassuring hand on her right shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be alright."

Silence and slowly removing her hands from her mouth, she managed a soft smile, and then felt an unusual sting in her forehead. Then, she remembered another piece of incident that happened and issued a gaze of surprise towards Chiro, who took note of it with a hint of shame on his face.

"Did you--"

"Yeah, I kinda plunged my javelin attack in your--"

He stopped and indicates it to her by means of body language as Nova grew silence and slowly issued a smile upon an instant reminder.

"Well, it's like you said, I wasn't in control. Thanks." She said as Chiro issued a loving smile.

Then, his sudden, yet slow questionable gaze went to Johan, who took note of it.

"What was that headache she had?" He asked while Jinmay and Nova drew attention to him with the same question in mind.

Johan shook his head.

"It wasn't a headache. The spell you read in the book was not only something to give your friend temporal control, but to issue repression to the mind as well."

Chiro nodded in both comprehension and anticipation.

"So it gives back lost memories of recent events that took place around here."

Johan nodded.

"Yeah."

Then, to Chiro and Jinmay's notice, Nova grew slightly alerted from Johan's early comment before speaking.

"Wait. Wh-What do you mean '_Temporal Control?_'"

"As far as everyone else is concerned here, that evil spirit still rest inside of you. And at a certain amount of time, it will struggle its way back for control."

Then, he reached into his pocket and took out the syringe as Nova took note of it with slight fear and discomfort.

"Luckily, I have this for that kind of emergency."

"Whoa, wh-what's with the needle?"

"Relax. It's something that could keep you in control of your body until we can find an extraction spell." He said, yet Nova still grew uncomfortable with the idea as Johan unleashed a cap from the small needle point. "The stuff is highly strong, so I'm giving you half a dosage. It's also liable to kill you if you took the whole thing."

Silence, Nova swallowed a bit of saliva in nervousness.

"No kidding. What happens after injection?"

After slightly unleashing the substance from the syringe, Johan used the back of his middle finger and slightly tapped the needle to get rid of the droplets before gazing Nova.

"Well, after the injection, you'll experience an addiction for this stuff which is why I'm keeping this from you at all times to avoid an overdose."

With her nervous discomfort still intact, Nova issued a slight nod.

"Good plan. How long is this supposed to keep the spirit down?"

"Three hours, if not less."

Nova issued a slight nod in response before Johan spoke.

"Alright. Chiro?"

Chiro nodded in response as he rubbed a small wet paper towel onto Nova's furry midsection in a circular motion.

Then, he used a long rubber strap around her waist in a tight grip as Nova, who grew slightly confused by this, could feel the blood in her veins halting due to the tightness of the strap.

"This is a little tight." Nova spoke.

"The blood has to halt its circulation for the procedure to work." Johan explained. "Now, get ready."

Nova braced herself as Johan veered closer to her with the needle. Then, the yellow monkey slightly cringed in pain as the needle was inserted into her. The pain rosed a bit as the needle dug a little deeper, and then it was gone as the substance was injected into her system.

Then, as Johan carefully released the needle from her midsection, Nova, who closed her eyes, moaned slightly in relief as she felt the effect of the substance inside of her.

Releasing the strap from her waist, Chiro took note of it with concern.

"You okay?"

"Ohh, my God, yes." She said before slightly opening her eyes to Chiro, who issued a slight smile.

Nova returned the gesture and spoke.

"I've...I've never felt anything like this before. It's kinda like...It's kinda like..."

"Sex?" Chiro intervened with the smile intact, but lost the smile as he took note of the surprise expressions from Jinmay and Johan upon the comment. "Sorry."

As Johan placed the small cap back onto the needle, he pocketed the half-dosage syringe in his pocket as Nova, who's still effected by the substance, slowly closed her eyes and spoke.

"Mmm, no, you're right. Oh, God, it _does_ feel that way." Nova spoke while leaning back against the shelf with a soft moan of relief.

Johan issued a smile and spoke.

"Yeah, but don't get too worked up. That might be the addiction talking, so have some resistance before you start begging for more of this stuff, alright?"

Moaning softly in ecstasy from the substance, Nova nodded in response.

Sighing, Johan spoke.

"Now with that out of the way, there are a lot of questions that needs to be answered."

Jinmay sighed in relief.

"Finally. Chiro, you can start by telling us why you think they were after you."

Jinmay, Johan, and an aroused, yet drugged up Nova gazed upon Chiro, who grew silence a bit and spoke.

"Well, before Antauri was tagged, he said that there was no telling what will happen if they had gotten their hands on me."

Upon careful thought, Johan spoke.

"So they want your essence."

"Not just that. They want the Power Primate."

Instantly, Nova, her arousing state leaving her at that moment, sat up in shock upon that revelation.

"What?! Why?"

Silence, Chiro slowly sent his gaze to Johan, who took note of it and awaited the question.

"Joe, is there anything in the book that talks about this '_Rising_' that you said those killers were talking about thirty years ago?"

Silence, Johan grabbed the purse and took out the book before rummaging through the pages.  
After a while, he found, to his shock, what he was looking for.

Jinmay, Chiro, and Nova took note of this in concern.

"Joe?" Chiro called before Johan gave them his full alerted attention before speaking.

"Take a look at this."

As Johan lowered the book for the group's observation of the texts, Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova caught sight of an inscripted black symbol invisibly seen in the middle of the book.

Upon close observation, Nova spoke.

"Wait a minute. That symbol, I saw it on a woman's face in one of my repressed memories."

Then, as she gazed Johan, her questionable expression switched to anger.

"That woman that I saw in my memory, is that the bitch that's still inside of me?"

Johan nodded his head in response as Nova scrunched up her face in anger upon the knowledge that the evil spirit inside of her was responsible for hurting others. She was even forced to hurt Chiro in the process and that was unacceptable.

"Well, I'm not gonna let this evil spirit hurt anyone again."

Then, with her rising anger intact, she stood up to her two feet and shouted at the ceiling as if the evil spirit was mounting from above her head.

Chiro, Johan, and Jinmay took note of this.

"You hear that, you murderous bitch?!" She shouted with venomous anger.

"Nova..." Chiro responded in an effort to calm her, but she grew unresponsive.

"I will not let you take control of me or hurt any of my friends. And you wanna know why? Because I will stop you. You fuckin' hear me?! I will stop you!"

Gingerly, Jinmay pulled her down while keeping her as calm as possible before Chiro diverted his gaze to Johan, who noticed and drew his attention back to the book.

"What does the book say?" Chiro asked while Jinmay and Nova diverted their attention to him.

"It says here that '_The Rising_' has reference to the dead. According to this, the talisman that was found in the graveyard is some kind of key. The transference spell was used to trap souls inside like a cage." He explained as Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova issued surprised gazes to him as Johan resumed. "It also says here that if enough souls were gathered, the Rising will commence."

Everyone, minus BT and Glenn, grew shocked from the revelation.

However, Chiro diverted his shocked gaze upon a sudden anticipation before Jinmay noticed with concern.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" She asked

Silence.

"Joe said that the Rising will commence when enough souls are gathered."

"But what does that--" Jinmay started before Chiro intervened.

"They want the Power Primate so they could harness it into that talisman. And once that's done..."

"...The Massacre Trio will return." Johan finished as Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova grew in silent shock upon the revelation.

"So...So what do we do?" Jinmay asked

Johan closed the book.

"According to the rest of the texts, if the talisman is destroyed, the Rising will stop and the souls will render to their original owners."

"So if we destroy this talisman, we could not only stop the Rising but free everybody's soul including Antauri and Gibson's?" Chiro asked

Johan nodded in response.

As Chiro issued a relieving smile, Nova issued a shocked gaze to her leader upon the early comment.

"Gibson?!" She exclaimed as Chiro gazed her. "What happened to him?"

Silence, Chiro, whose smile vanished upon her question, briefly diverted his gaze from her as Nova, with her expression intact, took note of this before approaching him and forcing his gaze to meet her anxious eyes.

"Chiro, look at me. What happened to him?"

Silence, Chiro slightly swallowed saliva and spoke.

"Nova, he's..."

But he couldn't bring himself to say it as Nova's shocked gaze increased upon anticipation of his silence.

"Oh, God, they..."

She halted as Chiro closed his eyes in sorrow. Nova was almost in tears upon that indication, but struggled to hold it back before diverting her gaze from him with silence occupying her mouth.

"I want to see him." She eventually spoke in a soft tone.

Silence a bit, Chiro opened his eyes and mentally came to a decision.

* * *

Minutes has passed as the group waltzed into Shuggazoom's mid-city towards the direction of the Super Robot. 

Throughout the minutes, they've managed to lower their profile in order to avoid detection from the remaining two possessed monkeys.

Also, Johan related to BT and Glenn, whom momentarily grew frightened at the sight of Nova, on what has transpired in the storage room and throughout during their incapacitation. Although the two were reluctant in wanting to hear the story upon what they have witnessed, they mentally took the information into account as long as the golden warrior was temporarily in control.

As the group resumed their advancement, they all took a sudden halt and gasped in horror at the sight that they saw.

About two dozen bodies were seen on the ground lifeless and unmoving. Not a single citizen drained of their blood.

"My God." Johan softly spoke while the entire group remained speechless.

Suddenly, to Chiro and the other's notice, Nova issued a frightening gasp upon a sight she was seeing from her own two pink eyes.

"Nova, what's wrong?" Chiro asked, yet he got no response from her.

Nova's body and her breath were shivering in fear for the two dozen bodies that lie dormant on the ground were bloodied onto the streets. She could see the crimson blood of the innocents tainting the streets and she could see, to her horrifying shock, their bodies parts dismembered and scattered in various directions.

The very sight of this gruesome image nearly got her nauseated with disgust and fright before she flinched and gazed upon Chiro, who had his hand on her left shoulder with a gaze of anxiety on his face.

Johan and Jinmay issued the same reaction upon notice while BT and Glenn kept their distance from her in alert.

"What's wrong?" Chiro eventually asked

Trying to no avail to keep her breathing under control, Nova spoke.

"Did you see them?"

Chiro shook his head in confusion from the comment.

"See what? What are you--?"

As soon as Chiro gazed forward in the direction she was looking, his reaction briefly mirrored Nova's as he caught sight of the horrifying image in front of the group.

But as soon as he released his hold on Nova's left shoulder, the gruesome image has quickly vanished and was replaced with only the lifeless, yet harmless bodies.

Easing his breathing, Chiro blinked his eyes twice to insure that he wasn't seeing things. When he saw that the bodies were lifeless and seemingly harmless, he diverted his gaze away from the sight in confusion as Jinmay noticed and spoke.

"Chiro, what is it?"

Silence.

"Joe, was part of that spell includes foreseeing the future?"

Silence, Johan slowly widened his eyes upon the question before speaking.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why, what did you see?"

Silence, Chiro shook his head.

"Nova saw it. I just got caught in the middle of it. And as for your question, let's just say that the blood of these dormant bodies tainted the streets red."

Instantly, Jinmay gasped in horror upon the comment while Johan, BT, and Glenn grew speechless and horrified.

Chiro kneeled to Nova's length, grasped both her shoulders with both hands without looking back at the bodies and spoke while the yellow monkey, with her shivering breathe, gave him his attention.

"Nova, it's alright. Ease your breathing, okay? Ease it."

In response, Nova managed to ease herself and her breathing in a measure of calm as Chiro noticed.

"You okay now?"

Nova nodded and spoke.

"C-Can we get to the Robot, please?"

Chiro nodded in response before he and the entire group resumed their route.

* * *


	7. Where It Happened

A/N: **Sorry for the two months wait. I've been heavily occupied as of late. But anyway, I thank you reviewers for catching up with the story. Appeciate it very much.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Where It Happened

* * *

(****Super Robot - Inside**)() 

As the light automatically dimmed on inside the Super Robot, Chiro, Nova, Jinmay, and the others entered inside from the foot cruiser.

However, as soon as they got inside of the main room, they, excluding Chiro, who appears in sorrow, halted upon the sight of Antauri lying face-first on the floor as Nova and Jinmay gasped in horror with both their hands over their mouth upon the sight.

"Oh, God, Antauri." Nova spoke.

As Chiro approached his fallen mentor, he kneeled to him and reached over to turn him around while Nova rushed by the black monkey's side.

When she caught a glimpse of his condition, her pink eyes widened another inch before she reached and slowly caressed her metallic hands on his left cheek.

"Oh, Antauri." Her broken voice spoke in a soft tone

Chiro remained silence as he slowly positioned his right hand behind Antauri's head while the other was positioned under his legs.

Afterwards, he slowly started to pick him up and stood to his feet while Nova slowly stood to her feet with her grief-stricken gaze to the motionless black monkey.

As Johan, BT, and Glenn watched, Jinmay made her way by Chiro's side with her sorrowful gaze to the black monkey before gazing the MT leader without saying a word on account of her knowing where his state of mind was at the moment.

Chiro's sorrowful eyes to his mentor remained unmoving at this point due to his thoughts.

He could still mentally hear his mentor's words to him.

_'Chiro, RUN!_'

He fought the anger and tears forcing its way into his being while sorrow and shame were masking his expression. Slowly, he closed his eyes and started walking while the others followed.

* * *

(**Hibernation Chamber - Inside**)

Moments later, Antauri was placed properly inside his hibernation pod alongside the motionless Gibson while Chiro was positioned in front of the pods not once taking his eyes from them.

Jinmay and Johan positioned themselves at opposite sides of him while BT and Glenn, who are leaned up against the nearby wall, stood and watched the display.

Nova was absent from the room after emotionally taking in the sight and condition of two of her brothers.

Chiro didn't seem to notice due to the fact that he was droning his gaze to Antauri and Gibson.

But he was mostly droning his gaze to Antauri for the apparent reason. Once again, he fought back the tears and slowly shook his head in shame before Jinmay noticed.

"I shouldn't have left him." He said softly

"Chiro..." Jinmay started before he intervened.

"Goddamnit, I shouldn't have left him."

"Chiro...!"

Chiro eventually diverted his gaze to Jinmay while constantly fighting the guilty tears from escaping his eyes.

"From what you explained to us, he wanted to protect you from them." Jinmay spoke.

Instantly, to Jinmay's surprise, Chiro snickered bitterly.

"_Protect me_. Maybe that's the fucking problem!"

"Chiro..."

"No, Jinmay! We are a family and-and families protect each other! Yet, I-I let those...those motherfuckin' evil spirits do this to Antauri! And not just him, but Gibson too! And w-And where was I, huh?"

"Chiro..." Johan started before Chiro interrupted while Jinmay's face tensed with anger upon his despairing comments.

"Yeah, I'll tell you where I was. I...I was up against the wall by the goddamn foot cruiser scared out of my skin not doing shit to help my family. Yeah, some fuckin' hero I am!"

Suddenly, Jinmay issued a harsh left slap to Chiro's right cheek.

BT and Glenn cringed from the attack while Chiro grunted in pain from the impact.

Then, as she noticed Chiro freely relinquishing tears from his eyes in despair, Jinmay quickly grasped his face with both hands and forced him to face her, yet his eyes didn't follow suit.

"Look me in the eye, Chiro. Look at me!"

As Chiro slowly met her gaze with his teary eyes, he saw that she grew strongly anxious for him.

"Now you listen to me. You are a good friend and a good hero. Don't ever think oppositely about yourself like that. You hear me?"

Then, she quickly embraced him into a comforting hug as Chiro closed his eyes to let his tears fall.

"You and the monkey teams are like family to me too. So please, don't give up. Please!"

Chiro's eyes tightened to unleash the tears before he loosened his expression with his easing breath in a measure of calm.

"Okay." He softly spoke. "Okay."

Slowly releasing the embrace, they both issued gazes to each other as Chiro, who snorted up his tears, smiled while Jinmay returned the gesture.

"Thank you." He said softly

As Johan smiled and BT and Glenn grew silence during the entire display, Jinmay issued a curt nod in response as Chiro started briefly looking around the area.

Johan noticed.

"What?"

"Where's Nova?" He asked

* * *

(**Bathroom**)

Nova was inside the bathroom staring down in the sink with both her metallic hands braced on the arms of it.

Momentarily, she was emotionally saddened and disturbed regarding the issue of Antauri and Gibson resting lifeless inside their hibernation pods. In results to that, she, moments ago, issued a hail of vomit inside the nearby toilet.

Once again, she had mentally convinced herself of her futile inabilities to regain control of her possessed body and save her spiritual brother. But Chiro's words back earlier told her otherwise.

Mentally brushing that issue from her mind, she got into thought on the early incident...where the horror started.

Slowly closing her eyes, she remembered Sprx grasping her around her neck. Then, she remembered what she has seen throughout the mirror before she was possessed.

But from that point on, despite the brief lack of memory, she knew. She knew that whatever was in possession of her was in possession of Sprx and Otto as well. Not to mention that it would be a matter of time before the evil spirit takes back control of her body.

Sighing deeply, she slowly sent her gaze to the mirror at her reflection only to gasp in startling fright at the sight in front of her.

In the mirror was her reflection, an emotionless reflection that could only mean one thing.

"You." She softly spoke with anticipation.

To her terror, the reflection issued a slow, devilish smirk on its face. Then, to Nova's terrifying recognition, the strange black symbol suddenly appeared embedded on her reflection's face.

Nova's expression remains intact as the reflection tilted its head slowly to the right side.

"Hello, Nova. Recognize me?" The reflection spoke in a different female tone.

Nova provided no response as the reflection chuckled evilly.

"I think you do on account of that repression you endured."

Then, the reflection tilted its head back up and resumed.

"You see, your friends may have binded me with that spell and that retched needle. But it's only a matter of time before I stronghold my way back in control."

Silence, with her fear in check, Nova, with a slow, issued glare, strongly grimaced with anger.

"If you think I'm gonna let you take over my body again, you can fuckin' think again. Because we'll stop you and this Rising."

The reflection issued an inward evil chuckle and replied while Nova slightly grinds her teeth in annoyance.

"I highly doubt that. Tell me something, Nova. How can you surely stop me without hurting yourself? If I were you, I'd think about that. Meantime, when I take repossession of your body, I'm going to live up to my word and snatch the life-force from that android bitch."

Upon those words, Nova's left eye twitched with boiling anger along with her harsh grinding teeth as she tightly gripped the arms of the sink.

The reflection slightly took note of it and issued an evil smirk on its face before deciding to apply more pressure to its threat.

"And then...your little chosen one...will experience death like anything you or anyone else could possibly imagine."

Growling with venomous anger, Nova instantly transformed her left metallic hand and threw the huge yellow fist directly into the mirror, shattering it in the process.

"FUCK YOU!!" She shouted, panting heavily

As the shards fell all over the sink and to the ground, Nova felt the fiery energy increased inside and around her body upon her rage as her eyes issued a glow of flaming red.

As she slowed her breathing, the surrounding fiery energy in her body dimmed down at the same time her fists deactivated.

As soon as she was calm, she fell to her knees, hung her head low, and closed her eyes in exhaustion before the bathroom door horizontally opened, and yet her position stayed the same.

In the doorframe was Chiro, who took note of the mirror damage and Nova's position before quickly approaching and kneeling down to her length in a fit of worries.

"Nova, are you alright?" He asked

Nova grew unresponsive as Chiro grasped her left shoulder, which got her attention.

"What happened here?"

Silence.

"I saw her." She spoke softly

Silence, Chiro slowly sent his gaze to the broken mirror. Then, as he diverted his gaze from the mirror in clear thought, he came upon a shocking conclusion before meeting his anxious gaze to Nova.

"Nova...is this where it happened?" He asked

She nodded slightly in response before diverting her gaze forward from his line of sight while Chiro kept his worried gaze to the yellow monkey.

"She's gonna take over my body soon, Chiro. She said she was going to take Jinmay's soul and--"

She halted, as tears seemed to force its way from her eyes before she closed them tightly and resumed.

"--and she said that she was going to kill you."

Quickly, Chiro grasped Nova into a comforting embrace as she started softly sobbing onto his chest.

"It's alright, Nova." He said softly. "It's okay. She's not there anymore."

As Nova sniffed up the remainder of her tears, Chiro gingerly released the embrace and, with his hands on both her shoulders, looked into the yellow monkey's pink tear-dried eyes.

Then, he suddenly took note of the unconvincing expression on her face which almost gave him an idea of what she was going say next, but grew quiet before she spoke.

"Chiro..." She started while Chiro listened. "...I want you to go to Johan and get me the needle. Please, I need it. I-I want to keep her down."

Instantly, Chiro eyes widened in surprise upon this indication.

Her addiction was speaking upon strong fearful emotion providing him the knowledge of what was the cause of it.

He shook his head and spoke.

"No, Nova, you don't need it now."

Nova's tears streamed from her eyes at a fast pace.

"Yes, I do need it, Chiro! If I don't, she'll take over and hurt you and I don't want that to happen. G-Go and bring me the goddamn needle!!" She bellowed in wailing anger on her final statement.

Instantly, Chiro shook her to a halt.

"Nov-Nova, stop!" He shouted, then calmed himself and resumed. "Don't you see what this spirit is doing? She knows that you were using that stuff to keep her down and she's using the addiction against you so you _can_ overdose."

Silence, Nova took time to ease her body a bit before coming into anticipation.

"Oh, my God. I--" She spoke softly

Before she could speak any further, Chiro intervened which got her attention.

"Listen to me, Nova. You are not a junkie, okay? You are not gonna let her do this to you. We can get through this. You hear me? We will find a way to get her out of you, you understand?"

She softly nodded, but despite the comfort, she grew unconvinced by the attempted efforts.

"But...what if there is no extraction spell?"

Chiro grew in hesitant silence before he answered.

"...Then I would have to kill you. I just hope it won't come to that."

In hesitant silence, Nova nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

They both issued comforting hugs to each other before they both got up, started out the bathroom and transverse back to the hibernation chamber.

* * *

(**Outside**)

The residents, including the drug-addicts in the east Shuggazoom area were in a wave of terror upon witnessing the sight of two robot monkeys laying claim to four souls in the middle of the streets. Momentarily, they made a run for it not wanting to stick around to the scenery.

Sprx and Otto, whose wounds have recently healed upon the soul feast, took note of this, but didn't give chase. They both had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

That fish was the MT leader and his powerful essence. But they now had two things on their minds.

One was Chiro and the other was their comrade that's in possession of Nova.

While in silence thought, Sprx issued a chilling smirk before inserting a single cigarette, which he has relinquished from a victimized policeman, into his mouth and used his metallic tail as a lighter to firmly light it up while Otto constantly surveyed the entire area.

It would appear that their preys have improven themselves as of late. But it would only be a matter of time before they, along with everyone else in Shuggazoom, will become victims.

As Sprx slowly took the cigarette from his mouth with his left hand, he blew out a hail of smoke into the atmosphere while Otto, who resumed his constant observation, paid it no heed.

As the two possessed monkeys started to make their leave with the four motionless policeman in their wake, they halted and, with a sudden frown masking their faces, slowly gazed to the left side towards a briefly darkened alleyway.

There, exiting from the shadows was the scarred orange monkey Mandarin who appears pleased with the results as of late.

As he halted about a quarter of an inch from their position, he spoke while Sprx carelessly tossed the cigarette butt away.

"You have done well thus far. But it appears that you have lost one of your own in the process. I trust that you will take it upon yourself to salvage this ordeal."

Silence, Sprx and Otto issued evil smirks in response while Mandarin returned the gesture.

* * *

(**Hibernation Chamber - Inside**)

Chiro, who momentarily changed from his pajamas to a light blue shirt, gray pants, and tennis shoes, and Nova made it back to the hibernation chamber and related to the others on what transpired in the bathroom.

After he was done, everyone managed to take this into account, then got on discussion with the issues at hand.

Taking into thought of what they already knew; the group got on the issue of how to keep track of time in the events of Nova being repossessed again.

Chiro remedied that issue by acquiring a stopwatch. And seeing that the group has lost an amount of time while briefly taking refuge inside a storage room, the MT leader assumingly issued the timer to be two hours and ten minutes out.

But that was just an assumption. There was no telling when the repossession would take place so they would have to keep themselves alerted at all times.

For now, Johan, Jinmay, BT, and Glenn were standing next to the nearby wall watching Chiro and Nova, whose positioned in front of the two pods, drone their sorrowful eyes on their two fallen comrades as the minutes ticked away.

Momentarily, Johan questioned Chiro on how he was able to see the evil spirits inside his teammates from the start. But the MT leader appears clueless on that issue himself.

Afterwards, Johan grew silence with the others while Chiro and Nova resumed their sorrowful gazes to their befallen teammates.

"We're gonna have to leave here. Because knowing them..." Nova stated before abruptly being interrupted.

"Knowing them..." He started without taking his eyes from his two mentors. "...they'll come for you."

Then, as his gaze slowly switches to strong determination, he turned to face Nova, who took note of it.

"But I won't let them. Not without a fight."

Nova's sorrowful gaze switch to one of worries upon her leader's comment as if she knew what was going on in his very mind at this moment.

Chiro took note of it before she spoke.

"Chiro, you can't."

"Nova, they claimed two of our teammates. During that process, I sat there and watched them claim Antauri because of the fact that my powers were useless against them."

Silence, he strongly grimace with anger and resumed.

"And then, I ran. But you know what? I'm tired of running."

Silence upon that comment, Nova switched her worried gaze with a hint of determination and nodded in agreement before diverting her gaze to the pods.

Chiro followed suit before speaking.

"Because I'm gonna free you from that spirit, Nova. I'm gonna free Sprx and Otto. And then, I'm gonna tear that talisman to pieces to render back everyone's essence. Antauri and Gibson, if you could hear me, that includes you too. That's a promise."

Finally, Chiro and Nova slowly caressed their hands on the glass of the pods that encased the blue and black monkey before they slowly stood up.

For a while, they looked down at their lifeless bodies before they turned their attentions to the others, who grew in stunned silence from the display.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Chiro asked

Slowly, Johan and Jinmay grew a determined expression on their faces before issuing a curt nod in response.

Then, Chiro sent his attention to BT and Glenn, who hid their looks of fright with determination upon his stare.

Chiro took note of it and spoke.

"I know you two don't want to come. And I don't expect you to after what you guys have experienced last time. So..."

"I'm in." Glenn intervened which caught BT by surprise while the others stared in silence.

Glenn took note of it, then diverted his gaze to Chiro and spoke.

"Hell, you saved our lives once, monkey boy. We owe you that much."

"We do?" BT asked

Glenn glanced to BT and nodded in response.

BT took this into clear thought before slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"What the hell. I'm in, too."

Both Chiro and Nova issued smiles to their faces.

"Alright. Let's move."

Everyone nodded in response before exiting the hibernation chamber.

* * *


	8. Plan In Effect, Part One

A/N: **Once again, I apologize for the late wait. If I wasn't strongly occupied, I would have gotten this up sooner. Anyway, I'm in the process of chapter ten, but chapter nine is gonna need some work in editing so once again, I apologize for the unusual circumstances of my updates. Enjoy this chap. Ciao!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **Plan In Effect - Part One**

* * *

As the group entered the main command room, Chiro immediately got to work on the front console in hopes to locate his two remaining possessed teammates. 

As Nova stood by his side, the rest stood behind him in pondering thoughts on what the MT leader was up to.

"Chiro, what are you--" Jinmay started before Chiro intervened.

"Tracking their energy signature. Maybe that can help us know where they are and how far they are from this position."

As the entire group stayed silence, Chiro halted his typing and gazed the screen in hopes the energy signatures would turn up.

However, to everyone's surprise, the screen came up with nothing on the signatures.

Grimacing a bit in frustration, Chiro spoke.

"Great. With those spirits inside of them, it's making it impossible to track them."

"So what now? How will we know when they'll--"

Jinmay didn't have time to finish as Chiro and the others diverted their attentions to Nova, who suddenly appears to be wrapping her arms and tail around her body and shivering, as if she was cold.

But the air inside the robot was plenty warm and that simple fact was enough to trigger Chiro's concern and suspicion to the unusual reaction from the yellow monkey.

"Nova, what's wrong?" He asked

Silence, Nova was chattering her teeth from the unusual feeling before diverting her frightful gaze to Chiro.

"I-I feel them." She spoke softly

The shivery response caught everyone, including Chiro, by surprise.

"You feel them?" Chiro asked as Nova nodded in response. "W-where are they?"

But Nova couldn't bring herself to respond due to the increasing cold sensation in her body as she moaned in slight pain from it while diverting her gaze from her leader.

Chiro's concern increased as he kneeled to Nova's length and desperately withheld the yellow monkey's shoulders.

The touch was enough to halt her shivery body as Nova met her frightful eyes with her anxious leader.

"Nova...where are they?"

Silence, Nova was panting softly.

"They're here. Outside in front of the robot."

Everyone grew in stunned silence upon the response as they shared glances to one another with hints of fear in their veins.

But Chiro managed to keep his fear in check for a while with a hint of strong determination upon remembering what he has said earlier in the hibernation chamber.

"No more running." He spoke firmly

Upon witnessing his expression, the group, including Nova, grew uncomfortable.

"Chiro, what are you planning to do?" Jinmay asked

Silence, Chiro slowly diverted his gaze downward a bit, then sent his gaze back to Nova, whose discomfortability increased upon his gaze.

"Nova, I'm gonna need you."

Instantly, Nova knew what he was thinking and almost protested on the idea, but mentally reminded herself of what her leader has said before nodding comprehensively.

"What's the plan?" She asked

Silence, Chiro diverted his gaze to the others and got on the subject of the plan.

* * *

(**Outside**) 

As predicted before, outside waiting in front of the super robot several feet away was Sprx and Otto, the two remaining possessed monkeys.

As the seconds ticked away, the two emotionless monkeys took note of the left foot cruiser's door opening. Then, they caught sight of Chiro being forcibly thrown out of the doorway.

Upon contact with the ground, the MT leader issued a grunt of pain.

Sprx and Otto's expression remained emotionless at this scenery, but smirked evilly at the sight they saw next.

As Chiro struggled onto his hands and knees, he opened his eyes and took note of Nova standing over him to his left side.

Before Chiro could register any expression towards her, a right big yellow fist harshly made its impact upon the left cheek of the boy's face, rendering him unconscious for the moment.

Afterwards, Nova sent her seemingly blank expression towards the two possessed monkeys, who seems convinced by the display, and issued a soft chilling smirk on her face in response.

Seconds later, the monkeys took to the air with the unconscious Chiro while the entire scenery was under watch to their unawareness.

* * *

Minutes has passed as Nova was in the air with her strong hold on the unconscious MT leader while the possessed Sprx and Otto were on flight a few feet below her. 

All the while, Nova never deviated from the effective plan without attracting suspicious eyes. But she couldn't help but catch a glance on the twisted evil spirits inside the red and green monkey.

Momentarily, Johan's question to Chiro has entered her mind on how anyone was able to see the evil spirits inside of the victims.

But she, aside from Chiro, was clueless on that fact as well.

Nonetheless, she strongly and carefully kept her fear in check as they resumed their route.

Throughout their passing route on the eastern Shuggazoom area, Nova took note of the four motionless policemen on the ground; One of them appearing to be injured and issuing crimson life fluid from the left leg.

Then, a recent memory appeared to her.

* * *

_Sprx, with the evil grin intact on his face, activated the magnet on his right hand and shot a magnetic projectile shot to the first policeman while Otto activated a saw and threw a single green saw in the second policeman's direction._

_The first policeman screamed in utter pain from the magnetic charge in his body while the second one, who witnessed the action in shock, screamed in pain from the impaling green saw in his left leg shortly after unholstering his gun a little late._

_The gun fell from the second policeman's grasp and clattered to the ground as he dropped to his knees while his bodily life fluid was leaking constantly onto the ground._

_The first paralyzed policeman fell to his knees as well granting both Sprx and Otto the privilege to inherit their essence. _

_But before they could approach for the prize, the two monkeys were both staggered back by gunfire from the two officers, who appeared to have witnessed the event earlier in utter terror._

_Upon contact from the bullets, splattering blood issued from the two staggering monkeys in various directions as the gunfire resumed._

_Then, the rapid gunfire halted due to empty ammunition, yet the terrified policemen kept their depressions on the trigger._

_Eventually, they stopped and lowered their aim upon the sight of the two monkeys on the ground in the heap of their own blood._

_As the policemen surveyed their work, they saw, to their disgust, that their ammunitions were embedded into the monkeys from head to toe with their blood wounds occupying the fatal spots. It mostly did a harsh impact on their midsections, but wasn't close enough to render any damage to their jetpacks._

_The two policemen took a second to turn their backs to them and check on their comrades. But as they did, they were completely unaware of a horrifying sight._

_Sprx and Otto, despite the massive wounds and blood loss, slowly sat up. Then, they opened their eyes, glaring evilly in the officers' direction._

_It appears that the officers' had made a fatal mistake._

_The third and fourth officer managed to regain their two comrades as the second officer was still wailing from the pain in his left leg due to the impaling green buzzsaw._

_The third and fourth officer issued questions to them on their condition. _

_But before the first officer and the wounded second officer could respond, they halted and looked behind their comrades to a terrifying sight._

_The third and fourth officer took note of this and turned around to find, to their terrifying disbelief, the two massively wounded, yet blood-stained cybernetic monkeys slowly standing to their feet as the four officers almost nauseated on sight of the wounds still embedded upon them._

_Sprx and Otto, with their glaring eyes intact, grinded their teeth and issued a vicious snarl in the officers' direction, especially at the two that's standing._

* * *

Nova shut her eyes upon the graphic, yet terrifying memory. That was one piece of thought that wasn't explained to the others. But she managed to ease herself for a while without diverting suspicious eyes. They needed to stick to the plan. 

Suddenly, a slight pain issued from inside her body, but she managed to ignore it long enough for the plan to carry out. Any sudden deviation could cost her and her leader's lives and she couldn't have that on her conscience at all.

Without a single thought in mind, Nova resumed her route with the possessed siblings less paying attention to everything around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on ground level, Jinmay, Johan, BT, and Glenn were in pursuit of the airborne monkeys while carefully trying to keep their whereabouts from suspicious eyes. 

During the pursuit, Jinmay was in a heap of worries for the MT leader's well being. But her worries increased upon the issue of Nova.

That spirit was still inside of her. And when the three hours are up and the spell wears off, the spirit will take repossession.

Upon that fact, Jinmay grew disturbed about another issue that involves her becoming a target by the evil spirit that's in possession of her yellow friend.

When Nova related to her on that fact, she grew in stunned, yet terrified silence. But like in the hibernation chamber, determination seeped its way into her being.

She and Chiro are a team. And together, they are willing to deal with these spirits, send them back to where they belong, and stop this _Rising_.

But time wasn't on their side at the moment.

"Joe, time!" She spoke.

Johan checked his stopwatch that he recently acquired from Chiro inside the robot.

"One minute, fifty seconds out. We gotta hurry."

Jinmay issued a curt nod as the group of four resumed their pursuing pace.

* * *

Chiro groaned to life while fluttering his eyes to an awaken state. 

As he awoke, the first sight that caught his eyes was the darkened night sky that briefly signaled the coming of rain.

Then, as he sat up and caressed his forehead, a second sight caught his eyes.

Numerous embedded tombstones were orderly scattered in the area that gave the MT leader the indication that he was back at the graveyard seated on the earth's dirt soil.

_'How long was I out?_' His thoughts questioned

That logical question was due to his mental thought of the plan. Then, he thought about Nova and, in an instant, he checked his left wrist to look into his stopwatch.

But it was missing from his sight.

"Shit." He said, softly

"Looking for something?" A voice asked

On instinct, Chiro scattered up to his feet and caught sight of Mandarin, who's in front of the middle plus-shaped cross hovering in the air in an Indian-style position while gesturing the stop watch held in his right hand.

* * *

In the east Shuggazoom area, Jinmay, Johan, BT, and Glenn were still in pursuit. But during that time, they took note of the many frightened citizens and drug-addicts occupying the heavy metal music-filled nightclub and stores. Momentarily, they found out the reason why in the forms of four lifeless policemen. 

But regardless of the scenery, they kept their pursuit going.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the graveyard, Chiro, with his hateful glare to Mandarin, slowly stood up to his two feet before the scarred orange monkey spoke while inspecting the watch. 

"Such an interesting device." He said before gazing Chiro. "But curious as to why you have brought it."

Mandarin waited for Chiro's response, yet he was greeted with silence.

"No response." He said before issuing a malicious smile on his face. "Some could relate, like..."

As if on cue, Sprx retreated from the left side of the middle cross, simultaneously Otto followed suit from the cross on the right and Nova did likewise from the cross on the left.

All three monkeys have taken their positions in front of Mandarin, who cackled softly before speaking.

"...My three possessed siblings."

As Mandarin resumed his evil cackling gesture, Chiro remained in hateful silence towards the orange monkey due to the fact that he may have something to do with these horrific events taking place.

Throughout his silence, he took note of the necklace around Mandarin's neck that with-held the talisman, which imprisons the many souls that were forcibly taken by the sadistic evil spirits.

From his position, he could still hear the frightful voices of the people inside the bright jewel, yet he surpressed a frightful gasp from escaping his mouth.

Then, he set his hateful gaze back to Mandarin, who has halted his cackling gesture, before speaking.

"You know...for someone who crave infinite power, you're becoming more of a coward."

Instantly, upon those words, Mandarin's malicious smile has vanished as Chiro resumed, while momentarily coming to thought on every event that transpired throughout the night regarding the evil spirits.

"But for someone who would resort to something like this in order to gain that power...you're becoming more of a fucking monster."

Mandarin growled inwardly in anger, but calmed himself and spoke.

"You have strong words, my hairless monkey. It is a shame that our recent quarrel would have to end this way."

Instantly, he issued a signal to Sprx while the possessed red monkey smirked maliciously and started to approach the MT leader.

With his intimidation in check and his hateful expression still intact, Chiro took note of it and slowly kneeled to the ground.

As Sprx halted his pace in front of Chiro, he slowly raised his left metallic hand while Mandarin watched with a chilling smile on his face.

"Any last words before the Power Primate is forcibly extracted from your bodily form?" He asked

Silence, Chiro had his hateful gaze to the possessed red monkey, who, at the moment, was awaiting orders for extraction.

Then, he slowly diverted his gaze to Mandarin and issued a sudden soft smirk on his face.

"Just..." He started before raising his right hand and indicating his index finger. "...One."

Mandarin took note of the boy's expression and lost the smile with a hint of confusion on his face.

Then, Chiro diverted his gaze further to Mandarin's left as the orange monkey took note of it and turned to the left side a little late.

At lightning speed, a huge, bone-crushing right punch made contact with the left cheek of the orange monkey's face.

As time virtually slows after contact from the harsh attack, blood issued from Mandarin's mouth.

Then, time reverted to normal as he grunted in pain upon contact with the earthly soil.

Otto took note of this and came to gaze with a vengeful yellow monkey before snarling in her direction.

With her teeth clenched, Nova slowly diverted her hateful glare from Mandarin to the possessed green monkey.

As Chiro kept his gaze to Nova with the smirk intact on his face, Sprx instantly turned around and took note of the scenery before snarling inwardly in anger.

Nova diverted her gaze from Otto to Sprx, who snarled angrily in her direction.

"Snarl at this..." She screeched angrily while, with her yellow fists active, indicating a left middle finger gesture in the possessed red monkey's direction. "...You soul-sucking motherfucker!"

Otto took advantage of the distraction and quickly unleashed a chain-buzzsaw attack in her direction at the same time Sprx fired a magnetic shot in the same direction.

But Nova managed to quickly intercept the green buzzsaw with both her huge yellow hands, and then used it as a shield to deflect the magnetic projectile in another direction of fire.

As the projectile came in contact with the earthly soil at the far-left side emitting an explosion, Sprx growled inwardly in frustration as Nova narrowed her glare further.

"My turn." She said, softly

Instantly, she threw the chain-buzzsaw attack in Sprx's direction, which caught the possessed red monkey off-guard as the attack impaled him in the midsection, unleashing an amount of blood in the process.

As the harsh attack got the red monkey off his feet, Chiro ducked for cover as Sprx was arched over him and met the earthly soil while Otto was instantly yanked along with him.

As they were subdued, Chiro spoke.

"Nova, the stop watch!"

Nova nodded and searched for the watch. It wasn't long as she finally found it in the soil and grasped it. She took a look at the time to find, to her shock, that they were one minute and twenty seconds out.

"Oh, shit." She said before directing her gaze to Chiro. "Chiro, we have one minute and twenty seconds. We're almost out of--!"

Nova was halted by a sharp stinging sensation inside her body, as she grunted in pain, then had the energy to endure it before panting heavily.

Chiro took note of it with a hint of anxiety on his face.

"Nova, get the talisman. Hurry!"

Wasting little time, Nova ran towards the unconscious Mandarin and turned him around. But before she could reach for the necklace, a blue energy saber attack took a slice to her midsection, causing the golden warrior to stagger a few feet from him.

Simultaneously, Mandarin quickly stood to his two feet while Nova, who kept her hateful gaze to the orange monkey, strongly embraced her wound.

As a standoff issued, both were panting softly as Mandarin wiped the remaining blood from his mouth with his right hand before speaking.

"Very clever. I'll admit I never saw it coming."

Panting heavily, Nova spoke with a hint of anger.

"Give me the talisman."

With a soft evil chuckle, Mandarin spoke.

"Temper, temper, my dearest Nova."

Shaking her head with the hateful expression intact, Nova interrupted.

"No, don't you _'Temper, temper, my dearest, Nova'_ me, you son of a bitch! You are going to give me that talisman. Or I swear to God, I'll pound your fuckin' skull in."

Instantly, to Nova's annoyance, Mandarin chuckled evilly before speaking.

"You hardly were a match for me in the training room. What makes you think that you're a match for me here?"

"Simple." A voice spoke.

Mandarin diverted his gaze to Chiro, who stood at his two feet with determination etched on his face.

"She's not alone."

Slowly, Mandarin diverted his gaze passed Chiro to a sight that sent an evil smirk to his face.

"Neither am I." He spoke.

Chiro needn't take note of his expression as he turned around and saw the two remaining possessed monkeys regaining themselves a couple of distances away from them.

Otto managed to yank the bloodstained green buzzsaw from Sprx's midsection while the red monkey stood with the gaping vertical wound on the chest.

After they were done, they slowly sent their glare in the MT leader's direction while Chiro kept his intimidation in check with one thought in mind.

_'Come on, guys. We need you._'

* * *


	9. Plan In Effect, Part Two

A/N: **As a reminder, I only have two chaps left to end this story and they are about done. All it takes is some editing and I'll be able to get them posted. If I'm late on update, I'll probably be occupied by that time. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Plan In Effect - Part Two

* * *

**The group of four consisting of Jinmay, Johan, BT, and Glenn has halted their running pursuit upon arriving to the outside of the graveyard about several feet away. 

Momentarily, Johan was scrolling through the book for an extraction spell, but ended up unsuccessful at the moment while BT showed an amount of discomfort from the very sight of the graveyard.

"Oh, God, I can't believe we have to come back here again."

"Suck it up." Jinmay said, her gaze surveying the graveyard area. "Johan, anything on the extraction spell yet?"

Johan shook his head while scrolling through the pages.

"Still nothing."

With a sigh of frustration, Jinmay spoke.

"We're going to have to go in."

Then, she turned towards BT and Glenn, who took note of her gaze.

"You guys are still up to it?"

"Of course I'm still up to it and so is BT." Glenn spoke while BT once again grew surprised by the brave response of his friend.

With a smile and a curt nod, Jinmay spoke.

"Alright, let's go."

Without a word, the group of four resumed their approach towards the graveyard area.

* * *

Chiro stayed his gaze to the two remaining possessed monkeys while Mandarin cackled evilly from his position.

Throughout the ticking seconds, Chiro never diverted his eyes from his two possessed teammates in order to avoid a surprise attack. But regardless of its effort, there was still Mandarin about a couple of feet away from his position.

Nova remained at a stand still with Mandarin with her eyesight still trained to him in hopes that she would catch him off-guard to retrieve the talisman. But during that effort, the pain returned from inside her body. Yet, she resisted the urge to grind her teeth and managed to endure the pain.

But she knew what was wrong. The evil spirit was trying to force its way into her. And in order for her to be free of the spirit, she had to destroy the talisman.

Eventually, Mandarin, with his gaze to Chiro, spoke.

"It appears the odds are in my favor, my hairless monkey."

Silence, Chiro kept his narrowed gaze to the two possessed monkeys, who were slowly approaching towards his position while Mandarin diverted his gaze to Nova, who remains standing with her hateful gaze locked to him.

Mandarin knew exactly what was on her mind at the moment before his evil smirk widened another length.

"So what's it going to be, my dearest Nova? The talisman or your leader?"

Slowly, Nova loosened her hateful expression upon the question with one of anxiety and terror. He had a point. If she went for the talisman, Chiro would be at the victimized mercy of a two-on-one slaughter by two of her possessed teammates. But if she went to help her leader without destroying the talisman, she would be repossessed again thus putting her leader in even more danger no matter what decision she made.

Upon that devastating fact, Nova was on the verge of tears.

"Nova." Chiro's voice spoke out.

But Nova's expression didn't change nor did she meet his gaze or spoke a word.

"Nova!" He called again.

But despite her silence from the call, he spoke while his gaze remained intact towards the slowly approaching possessed monkeys.

"Listen to me, Nova. You have to get the talisman. Don't worry about me. I've handled worse."

Silence, Nova briefly swallowed saliva and was about to speak when...

"Chiro!" A voice shouted, abruptly catching the attention of Chiro, Mandarin, Nova, and the two possessed monkeys.

From up far, they saw Jinmay, Johan, BT, and Glenn running up towards their position.

"Jinmay!" Chiro shouted

While Mandarin growled angrily from their presence, Nova took note of this and capitalized on the distraction by dashing and lunging in his direction.

Mandarin took note of it a bit late as Nova unleashed her metallic claws upon the fingers of her right hand and took a swipe at the orange monkey.

As time virtually slows, Nova not only made contact with Mandarin's midsection which issued three scratch marks that unleashed his life fluids, but also detached the necklace, which with-held the talisman, from around his neck.

As time reverts to normal, the necklace that withheld the talisman fell on earth's soil while Nova, upon landing on the ground, delivered an extended left yellow punch directly into the midsection of a staggering orange monkey.

Mandarin soared across the area and tumbled on the soil.

Before Nova could approach towards the talisman, she halted and felt a surge of pain inside her body.

Instantly, she grunted while embracing her entire rib sides with both arms upon the increasing pain.

"Ugh! Oh, God!"

Chiro took note of this with a hint of anxiety before turning back around towards the group of four only to come face-to-face with the evil grins of S.P.R.X-77.

However, before Sprx could immediately reach in for the soul feast, a pinkish laser beam took a shot at him from behind, issuing a screech of pain from the red monkey, before he met the ground face first in front of Chiro.

Chiro looked from the downed Sprx to Jinmay, who, at the moment, was dodging Otto's attacks while canceling them out with her own.

Without a single glance in his direction, she spoke.

"Chiro, go for the talisman!"

Chiro issued a quick nod before turning around and heading in that direction. He needn't check on Nova due to the fact that he knew what was happening at the moment.

He started looking in different directions for the talisman, but didn't have to look far before he caught eyes with it on the earth's soil.

He started to quickly approach that direction, but immediately halted when he caught sight of a screeching Mandarin lunging towards him from the corner of his right eye.

Gritting his teeth, Chiro bared his left fist, wound it back, and quickly thrusted it forward.

"**THUNDER PUNCH**!!" His shout echoed

Automatically switching to hyper mode, his left fist, consumed by bluish energy, struck the menacing orange monkey on contact.

Upon contact, Mandarin was sent flying across the area and colliding headfirst into the tombstone, busting it in half.

Immediately, Chiro went for the talisman. But before he could come to grasp with the prize, something happened. A metallic hand took a firm, harsh grasp to his left wrist.

At first, Chiro mentally thought that it was Sprx or Otto, but as he slowly gazed to his left, he saw, to his shock, the blank emotionless, yet chilling expression of the golden warrior, Nova, which immediately gave him an idea of who it really was.

With an evil smirk on her face, she spoke in a different female tone of voice.

"Boo."

Then, almost abruptly, she harshly yanked Chiro's wrist forward, throwing him across the area while the MT leader screamed, then grunted upon tumbling with the earthly soil.

Slowly, Nova, with the evil smirk intact, picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck. Then, she quickly threw a gaze in Jinmay's direction where she was still fending off Otto.

"Well, lookie here. Looks like it's time to live up to my bargain." She said, then diverted her gaze to Chiro, who cringed his face, groaned, and slowly started struggling to stand on his two feet. "I'll deal with you next, little boy."

She started to head in Jinmay's direction, but immediately halted before gazing Chiro with a sudden evil glint in her eye.

"On second thought...now would be a perfect time."

Instantly, she got in position about a few feet in front of the MT leader and braced her two fists together while fiery energy consumed around them.

"**CHIRO SPEARO**!!"

In a desperate attempt, Chiro threw his javelin attack towards the repossessed yellow monkey.

As the projectile soared at top speed, Nova instantly took sight of it, cancelled out her attack, and, to Chiro's surprise, intercepted the javelin with both hands.

Chuckling evilly, Nova spoke.

"You don't honestly think I would fall for the same trick twice, do you?"

Quickly, she grasped the javelin in her left hand while Chiro looked on in terror upon anticipation of her intention.

With a malicious smile on her face, Nova winded her left arm back and thrusted it forward releasing the javelin projectile in the process.

As the projectile soared in the MT leader's direction, the boy grew terrified and tried to scattered from harm's way. But due to the speed that it was going, Chiro wouldn't be able to evade from it in time.

Upon that knowledge, Chiro shut his eyes and awaited his end when suddenly, a laser beam attack diverted the projectile in another direction of fire, thus causing the javelin to tumble in mid-air and impale itself into the earthly soil.

Chiro heard that particular sound and quickly opened his eyes to find that his javelin was redirected on the earthly soil about several feet away from him before disintegrating.

Before he could come to terms with what has happened, he flinched when a hand braced his right shoulder. Then, he looked to his left to find Jinmay kneeled at his side with anxiety written on her face.

"You alright?"

Chiro nodded.

"Yeah. Where are BT and Glenn?"

"Hidden at the hedge." She answered

"Good, at least they're out of harm's way. What did you do with Otto?"

Before Jinmay could speak a word, she was suddenly lunged to the ground about a few feet away from Chiro's position.

Chiro looked and saw that Nova was on top of Jinmay struggling to lay claim to her essence. As rain begins to pour onto the soil, the MT leader started to stand, but before he could go to help out his friend, he too was lunged to the ground by a possessed red monkey.

While Chiro struggled with Sprx, Jinmay did likewise with Nova, both trying their best to keep their essence safe from the touch of the evil spirits.

Johan, who's a distance away, took note of the incident and desperately reached to his side pocket for the five-milligram syringe. When he got his hands on it, he quickly tossed it towards Jinmay and Nova's position.

The syringe landed a few feet from their position as Jinmay noticed and wanted to struggle and get it. But the repossessed yellow monkey was still struggling against her. If she tries to reach for the syringe during their struggle, she would easily be caught off guard to be a victim of a soul feast. She needed an alternative method.

Thinking fast, an idea quickly came to mind as she issued a smile while her cheeks blushed up. And before Nova could take notice of it, the heart-shaped glow issued from her chest and a beam shot directly into the yellow monkey's midsection, which was enough to have the possessed primate arched in mid-air and tumbling to the soil several feet away.

Jinmay quickly scattered on all four and grasped the syringe shortly before a long strap was thrown in front of her. She looked up to Johan, who nodded to acknowledge that he threw the strap before quickly rummaging through the pages for the extraction spell.

Jinmay grasped the strap before instantly hearing a demonic primitive screech issuing from behind her. From the corner of her left eye, she could see Nova in the air in an attempt to pounce onto her very being.

Instantly, she lashed the long strap towards Nova's position while the rope was quickly strapped around her midsection. As soon as the ordeal was done, Jinmay harshly yanked the strap, bringing the yellow monkey hurtling down to the soaked earth soil with a harsh impact while the mud makes a mess of the golden warrior's body.

Thunder started to issue in the sky and the rain begins to intensify as Jinmay quickly got to work on subduing the yellow monkey. First, she tightened the strap on her midsection, and then administered the injection into the primate's bloodstream.

Meanwhile, Chiro, who was grinding his teeth, was constantly struggling against the possessed red monkey. But the red primate's strength was surprisingly increasing, which gave the MT leader a difficult time with the struggle.

Chiro could hear the soft whispers coming from the red monkey as one of his metallic hands was almost in reach of his forehead.

Suddenly, a huge yellow fist was harshly issued to the left cheek of Sprx's face as the red monkey soared, crashed, and tumbled to the muddy ground about a distance away from Chiro.

Chiro gazed away from Sprx's position to where the action occurred before instantly flinching upon two pink eyes staring anxiously at him.

"Are you okay, Chiro?"

It was Nova, but he wasn't too sure. Mentally, he figured that, for all he knew, the evil spirit inside her was probably masquerading its voice to make it sound like one of his teammates.

However, before he could speak, he looked to his left and saw Jinmay waltzed by Nova's side with the same anxiety on her face as her yellow friend.

"Chiro?" Jinmay spoke.

Then, Chiro sent his surprising gaze back to Nova upon the truth and spoke.

"Y-You alright, Nova? I mean, is that really you?"

Nova issued a soft smile and nodded in response before Jinmay helped Chiro to his two feet and spoke.

"Apparently that was the last of the syringe. I can only hope that--"

"I FOUND IT!!" Johan's voice shouted out in excitement

Abruptly, Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova turned towards his position before he resumed with glee.

"I FINALLY FOUND IT!!"

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! READ THE TEXT!!" BT shouted from his hiding spot before Glenn jab him on the side shoulder.

"BT!" Glenn peeved while BT flinched from the action and glared his friend.

Meanwhile, while Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova were making their way towards Johan's position in the intensifying rainy weather, the man in question wasted little time on silently reciting the spell, the spell that will cast away the evil spirits from the three cybernetic monkeys.

But when he was halfway on the recital, he suddenly halted with a grunt of pain.

Instantly, Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova halted their pace and gasped in horror upon a dreadful sight as well as BT and Glenn from behind the hedge.

Johan was slightly shaking from the pain. He could feel it piercing his back like a razor sharp buzz saw. But, the reality was that it was a razor sharp green buzz saw.

With the horrified expression intact, Chiro slowly looked to where the action came from and saw a shadow in the darkness. But as thunder clapped the sky, he could see the evil gleaming eyes of the green monkey, Otto.

Subconsciously, the book fell from Johan's shaking hands. As the book thudded to the ground, blood was leaking from both sides of the man's mouth as a wide look of horror was on his face. The tears freely relinquished from his eyes as Chiro noticed and shed some tears of his own upon the sight.

"No." He softly said, and then he bellowed out. "JOE!!!!"

Almost instantly, Otto yanked the bloody buzz saw from Johan's spine while a geyser of blood issued from him before he fell face first onto the wet soil.

BT and Glenn wanted to rush in and help him out but if they were to do that, they would be victims of an attack as well.

Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova rushed to Johan's aid and as soon as they got there, the MT leader kneeled and quickly turned the heavily injured man on his back.

As Jinmay kneeled beside him while Nova stood at the same length, Chiro used one arm and one knee to support Johan's head and upper back, which was freely and constantly gushing out an amount of blood onto the MT leader's knee, as the man was shivering from the pain while slightly gurgling blood from his mouth.

Chiro was in a stream of tears upon the man's condition before speaking.

"Hang in there, Joe. You're going to be okay. You're gonna--"

"Finish..." Johan's shivering voice managed to whisper out.

"What?"

"F...F...Finish...t-the...texts. Re-Restore your fr-fr-friends."

Chiro started to grow frantic upon the comment as he stared at Johan's shivering body.

"Wh-What about you? What about--"

"My..." A soft grunt of pain issued before he resumed. "My time...i-is up. Y-You got to finish...t-the text and destroy the t-talisman. Re-Restore your friends, ren-render the innocent s..."

Instantly, Johan's speech ended and he grew motionless and cold while Chiro grew in disbelief by the scenery. But upon seeing the reality of it, the MT leader clamped his eyes shut unleashing the tears from his eyes, lowered his head, and held back his sobs.

Upon the tragic sight, Jinmay and Nova shed tears as well as BT and Glenn from their spot.

Meanwhile, Otto slowly stood up and, with a malicious smirk on his face, slowly started approaching towards the three.

Sprx-77, who was a few distances away, was coming to and was following Otto's example.

Jinmay and Nova gasp in fright upon noticing the two possessed primates from both sides while Chiro remained in his present state.

BT and Glenn took note of it as well and kept themselves hidden.

"Nova..." Chiro spoke. "...Give me the talisman."

In compliance, Nova took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to Chiro while she and Jinmay, despite their frightful gesture seconds ago, kept their glares to the two possessed primates.

"What are you gonna do, Chiro?" Jinmay asked

Silence with his eyes hidden in the shades, Chiro placed the necklace over his neck with his free hand, gently laid Johan's deceased corpse to the wet earthly soil, slowly stood up to his two feet and spoke.

"What I should've been doing. Meanwhile, you two recite this spell."

Both issued long silence upon his words before Jinmay spoke.

"You sure?"

Silence, with his hair drenched in the rain, Chiro spoke softly.

"Yes."

Instantly, the possessed green monkey lunged at the MT leader issuing a demonic screech along the way as Chiro, with a frown on his face, immediately sent a hard glare in Otto's direction before baring his left fist, which was instantly engulfed with bluish energy.

"**Thunder Punch**." He spoke softly

As soon as Otto was close enough to him, Chiro sent a harsh left hook of his Thunder Punch attack directly against the green monkey's right cheek. The action alone got the monkey hurtling to the side just a few feet away from Sprx's position.

His glare intact, Chiro turned towards the direction of the green monkey only to become aware of Sprx's presence.

"Now is the time, Jinmay."

Jinmay nodded in response as she and Nova got to work on finding and reciting the spell.

"Alright, you murderous fuckheads." Chiro spoke, venom laced in his voice. "You want the Power Primate? Huh?"

Silence, Sprx resumed his ominous approach with Otto shortly on his heels towards the MT Leader, who narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Then you're in for a treat."

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**


	10. To Rise or To Render

Chapter Ten: **To Rise or To Render

* * *

**"_Then, you're in for a treat._" 

Baring both his fists, Chiro's entire body was consumed by powerful greenish energy. But he was careful not to use the full extent of the Power Primate's energy in order to avoid them from draining him dry.

Sprx halted his position upon Chiro's immense power. Then, without diverting his head, his emotionless sight was set on Nova and Jinmay, who at the moment were reciting the spell for extraction.

Almost immediately, Sprx aimed his left magnet and fired a projectile in their corner.

Upon quick notice, Chiro extended his right arm, palm front, and fired a greenish projectile to cancel that attack out.

Then, a demonic screech was heard and before Chiro was able to divert his attention forward, a possessed red monkey quickly pounced onto him.

As Chiro collided and slid with the mud soil, back first about a couple of feet away from Johan's deceased corpse, he instantly grabbed a hold of Sprx's metallic tail with both hands and, with a harsh yank, threw the possessed red monkey to the muddy ground.

Chiro quickly got to his hands and knees. But before he could stand, he was grasped harshly around the neck by an extendable metallic arm.

Briefly struggling with his eyes cringed shut, the MT leader grinded his teeth to keep from gagging from the strong choke hold. As he managed to open his left eye, he found that the possessed Sprx was regaining himself from the muddy ground, which means that Otto was the one choking the life out of him at the moment.

As Otto applied pressure to Chiro's throat, Sprx slowly stood to his two feet, his red fur and helmet stained in mud.

Slowly, he glared in the MT leader's direction and snarled angrily upon that attack. Sprx's first instinct was to approach towards his victim and relinquish the Power Primate from his bodily form. But he knew better. Interruptions can unexpectedly occur in the field and that happened twice from two individuals.

Slowly, he diverted his attention from Chiro to Jinmay and Nova, who, at the moment, were in the process of reciting the extraction spell.

With a malicious smirk, Sprx charged his left magnet's projectile to its full extent, which made it grow to a larger size, and slowly aimed in the direction of the two would-be victims without their notice.

While struggling from Otto's stronghold with both hands, Chiro heard the sound of a pulsating projectile and managed to slowly open his left eye again to find, to his shock, that Sprx set his large projectile aim in the direction of his two dearest friends.

"No." He managed to speak despite the fact that his teeth was gritted.

These spirits have already taken Johan, a very dear trusted friend of the MT leader. Now Jinmay and Nova are going to become the next target and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Relinquishing his left hand from the stronghold, Chiro's hand instantly issued a greenish glow before he fired a beam shot directly in the possessed green monkey's face, forcing Otto to release the hold on him.

With no time to hack and wheeze from the chokehold, Chiro made a dash in Jinmay and Nova's direction while shouting out to them.

As the shout got their attention, the extensive charged magnetic projectile was unleashed towards their position.

While running, Chiro made an effort to cancel out the projectile attack with his own. But it proved useless due to the extensive power of the projectile, which means that the only way for him to cancel out this attack is to use the full extent of the Power Primate. But the question is: _How much? _

As Chiro quickly got in position between the soaring projectile and his two friends, Jinmay and Nova, to their shocking terror, took note of the entire predicament.

"Chiro, what-" Jinmay started before Chiro interrupted.

"Don't stop!" He said as he took a stance while his entire body was consumed by a huge amount of greenish energy. "Finish that text!"

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on channeling the energy throughout his body while mentally coming into thought of what his spiritual mentor has said.

_'Trust in the Power Primate._'

With the rain constantly pouring hard and the large projectile on fast approach, Chiro shot his eyes open. It took on an immense glow of green as the MT leader tightly bared his hands while the full extent of the Power Primate's energy danced around his body at an increasing level.

Then, with an instant growl, he bellowed and thrusted both his arms forward, unleashing the full extensive energy of the Power Primate.

The action alone displayed about three times from the left, right, and center angle.

As both full powered projectiles soared, they abruptly collided into each other issuing an explosive shockwave mixture of green and red surrounded by magnetic electrical energy.

Throughout the blast, Chiro was depleted of his Power Primate energy as he started panting heavily from the experience.

Then, he gasped upon a sight that he saw, but was slow to react as a red and green blur instantly caught him on a surprise attack.

Meanwhile, Jinmay, Nova, BT, and Glenn cowered and held their ground against the strong immense blowing wind and the flying debris as a result of the explosive shockwave.

As soon as they opened their eyes, they saw, beyond the smoke, the sight of Chiro on his knees glowing with greenish energy.

Then, Jinmay suddenly noticed something. The glow surrounding the MT leader was slightly shimmering. It was almost as if it was being stripped away from him. Then, she saw the sight of Sprx and Otto, whose fur and skin issued severe burn and cut marks from the blast, draining his life force away.

Upon that devastating fact, Jinmay's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, no." She said, softly

Instantly, she started to stand in a desperate attempt to help her friend, but Nova quickly held her down while she struggled and was driven to tears.

"No! No! Chiro!!" She bellowed as Chiro's body slowly fell on the mud's soil while Sprx and Otto, whose severe wounds started healing, constantly drained him dry.

Eventually, Nova held her at bay and forced Jinmay's teary eyes to meet her pink anxious eyes.

"Jinmay, look at me. Chiro's right. We must do this. You hear me? We're almost there. Please."

Silence, Jinmay's face hardened with determination while breathing heavily to subdue herself. As soon as she was done, she nodded in response as Nova nodded in return before they got back and resumed their work on the spell.

However, before they could start, they were startled to find BT and Glenn seated next to them with the same determined expression on their faces.

"What are you two doing here? You're suppose-" Jinmay started before BT interrupted.

"I know where we were suppose to be. But you know what? Fuck that! Monkey boy needs our help. I mean he did the same for us. Right, Glenny?"

Glenn nodded.

"Right."

"So I say we send these motherfuckers back to where they came from."

Silence and amazed by their commitment speech, Jinmay smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

As she looked over to where Chiro's lifeless body was, she saw that Sprx, who, along with Otto, was fully healed, has withheld the talisman and was preparing the ritual alongside the possessed green monkey.

"Like Chiro said, '_Now's the time._'" She said before gazing her three friends. "Let's do this."

As Jinmay looked back to Chiro's motionless position, she saw that Sprx has signaled Otto to deal with them in order to avoid interference.

As soon as Otto zipped away, Jinmay extended her hand and spoke a word in ritualistic tongue before a bluish dome-shaped shield formed around the group of four, causing the possessed green monkey to collide with the protective shield.

The two boys, except Nova, issued questionable gazes to Jinmay, who took note of it.

"We memorized a piece of text for a protective shield while searching for the extraction spell."

"Will it hold?" Glenn asked

Jinmay shook her head.

"No, not for long. So we gotta hurry."

With nods of agreement, they looked down to the texts in the book and started muttering the words in the ritualistic tongue while Otto constantly started applying damage to the shield in hopes to collapse it.

Meanwhile, Sprx, with the talisman in his two metallic grasps, was muttering words of his own in ritualistic tongue.

But beyond these two parties forms a question: _Which spell would be unleashed? A spell to bring forth the Rising or a spell to render the recommended souls back into its owner? To rise or to render?_

Then, it happened.

Sprx, Otto, and even Nova grunted as they felt pain surging in their bodies.

Jinmay, BT, and Glenn took note of it, but kept to the spell. Nova, on the other hand, fought to endure the pain by grinding her teeth while Sprx, who momentarily dropped the talisman upon the sudden pain, and Otto, who was standing before the protective force field, did likewise.

The pain was greatly enough to get the two possessed monkeys plus Nova down to one knee shivering their bodies.

Nova braced her left hand on her chest as she felt something moving inside her body.

Then, silence issued and the spell was finished.

Jinmay and the two boys issued their anxious gaze to Nova, who's harshly grinding her teeth and breathing heavily while clutching at her chest upon the heavy pain in her body. Likewise with Sprx and Otto.

Then, almost abruptly, all three monkeys bellowed out to the night sky. The huge screams of each monkey were demonic and primitive at the same time, forcing Jinmay and the two boys to cover their ears upon the horrible sound. But despite that, they had their eyes open to see what was happening.

As the screaming resumed, Jinmay and the two boys saw, to their awe, the three dark evil spirits forcibly making their departure from their victim's bodies, floating around into the darkened night sky before disintegrating into nothingness upon the effect of the spell.

Instantly, Sprx, Otto, and Nova fell to the ground to their unconscious state.

Immediately, Jinmay instructed BT and Glenn to tend to the three monkeys while she tended to Chiro. But not before she went and snatched the talisman from the soil of the mud.

As soon as she got into position next to Chiro, she positioned her left hand behind his head and sat his upper back onto her left knee while the talisman was in her right grasp.

As Jinmay surveyed her anxious gaze to his lifeless face, she spoke.

"Don't worry, Chiro." She said before issuing a comforting smile while trying to hold back tears. "You're gonna be okay."

Slowly issuing a frown to her face, she turned her gaze to the talisman in her right hand. Inside the talisman withheld the many souls stolen from citizens by these evil spirits.

"Everything's going to be okay." She said softly.

It was now or never.

Instantly, she tossed the talisman in the air. As it flipped in the air like a coin, Jinmay's eyes issued a glow of pink before she fired the shot, blinding the scenery with a brightening pink color.

* * *

A/N: **I would like to apologize for the long and dreadful wait. I was having trouble updating both my bio and my stories, but it turns out that all I had to do was, silly me, upgrade my Internet Explorer. Heh! Anyways, I'm back and many thanks to those who hasn't diverted from the story. The next chap will be the last. Keep a lookout. Ciao!**


	11. Rest In Peace, My Friend'

Chapter Eleven: **'Rest In Peace, My Friend'

* * *

**(**Shuggazoom City – Outside**)  
_Two Days Later…_

Two days later. Two days and everything was back to normalcy. Two days. That was how long it took for almost every person in Shuggazoom to adjust to the horrors that transpired two days ago involving the three monkey teams. But before a massive protest could issue, Chiro, who has awoken from his revival only a day ago, has set the records straight with help from Jinmay, BT, Glenn, and the monkey teams, whom were apparent witnesses and victims to the whole thing.

Many didn't want to believe them, but Chiro and the others remedied that fact by telling them the three-decade story of the Massacre Trio, the vicious party of ritualistic serial killers. After he has told them in graphic details, the town folks were horrified beyond recognition. The mothers even covered their children's ears from hearing such detail.

Chiro even reluctantly mentioned the fact that they murdered his friend, Johan Eden. Upon mentioning those words, it brought him to tears, but he kept a straight face nonetheless.

That fact alone got the crowd gasping and murmuring amongst each other. He went as far as to show a picture of this vicious trio that Johan had hidden in his place as the shreds of proof.

Right then, the town folks recognized the trio and questioned how something like that, which happened three decades ago, could happen now.

Then, Skeleton King's name came up and everyone grew in silent shock upon the name. Mentally, he wasn't sure upon Antauri's discovery. So he left that issue out for the time being as one unsolved mystery.

* * *

(**Super Robot** – **Night – Chiro's Room)**

_Three Hours Later…_

It was three hours later leading towards bedtime for the monkey teams. However, Chiro, who's in his pajamas standing next to the window overlooking the night sky, couldn't find himself to fall asleep upon thinking about what has transpired yesterday after his revival.

He was relieved for Antauri, Gibson, and Nova. But it was Sprx and Otto that he was worried about.

After their revival shortly before his own, Sprx was hacking and retching as a result of the actions of those evil spirits. Likewise with Otto, but he was in a grievous, yet frantic state upon the fact that some ghastly demon has forced him to kill someone. As a result, he grew in the same sickening way that Nova felt in reaction to what the spirits made him do.

If it weren't for Antauri, Gibson, and Nova, Sprx and Otto would've been in an emotional wreck.

Chiro hoped that his two teams would be okay and well. And as for him, he momentarily issued a question to Antauri about the Power Primate. At first, he thought it was gone upon using the full extent of it. But was it really gone? That was the question the black monkey would always ask him if he ever came to think that way.

Right now, Chiro's thoughts were about one person in particular, his deceased friend, Johan. Late yesterday after his revival, they managed to take his corpse to a nearby hospital, more specifically the morgue for cremation of the body. Hopefully, his ashes are at rest in a single urn. After that was done, he placed the urn in the one place where he could be remembered: _In his own home._

The MT leader sighed in his saddened state. Out of all the friends Chiro has had, Johan, next to Jinmay, was one of the nicest, most caring people he has ever met.

"Joe, you saved our lives." He spoke. "The monkey teams and I will never forget it. Rest in peace, my friend."

Skeleton King may have accomplished his goal by unleashing terror onto Shuggazoom and taking a human life. But he failed in breaking the team apart. Together, the monkey team will stand tall and will one day defeat the tyrant of the galaxies.

* * *

(**Citadel of Bones**)

The orange monkey, Mandarin, although bruised and scarred, was in a kneeling position before the Skeleton King, who's positioned at his throne with his staff in his left grasp.

"You have failed me, Mandarin. But no matter."

Despite his ominous words, Mandarin stayed his position while the crystal on Skeleton King's staff shimmering softly before it displayed a hologram of an unknown planet. But the question is: _What is the tyrant planning next?_

"One way or another, the monkey teams will fall. Your time will come, boy." He said before issuing an evil laughter that echoed throughout his fortress.

**The End.**


End file.
